The Many Pairings of Naru
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: This story contains pairings for the female Naruto
1. The Heart That Loves NaruJashin

Summary: Naru has had it with the people. She has been hurt more times than she can count and betrayed more than that. Someone saves her after she had been fatally wounded in the forest.

Naru/Jashin

One-Shot

She ran through the forest with pained filled expression. Hearing someone behind her, she dodged to the side fast. She gasped though as a second attack hit her in the side hard. She stumbled back and grabbed a tree branch to keep herself from falling. She placed her hand to her side before looking at it. She cursed as saw it was covered in her blood.

"So, the demon whore can bleed after all." Smirked the person as they approached her slowly.

"Why? You were my best friend." She croaked out with another gasp as he launched another attack her but she jumped to the side.

"Don't be silly," He smirked as he moved fast and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him, "You won't hurt me cause than everyone in the village will hate you." He ran his finger down her cheek as his smirk widen down to her.

Tears stung her eyes at his words. She looked into his black eyes and all she saw was hate and lust, " After I brought you back home and made sure that the others accepted you back, you do this Sasuke." she spat but cringed as he pulled her hair harder with a glare.

"Yes, I do thank you for that but you are nothing but a demon whore! You're a disgrace to the village and everyone secretly hates you." He sneered as her eyes widen in shock and there was also doubt, "They do or else they would be here right now to help." He whispered the last part to her softly.

Naru whimpered in pain from her hair being pulled and the pain in her heart, "No matter what you say. I still have heart." she spat back at him with tear stinging her eyes.

She gasped though a he pulled her closer by her hair and crushed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes as she fought back her tears. They snapped open as pain shot through body. He laid her on the ground gently before standing with a smirk upon his face. She brought a hand to her stomach and felt something wet. Bringing her hand up to face her; she saw her own blood covering it. She looked up and locked her eye gaze with Sasuke.

"Don't worry there was poison on the blade. You'll die faster than you think." He turned and walked away from her and back to the village.

Naru released a small sob and closed her eyes. A tear slipped down as she felt herself growing colder and colder. She felt her heat break and knew this was going to be the end of her. She just wished that she could have told everyone goodbye. Though if she did some how make it out of this, she was not going to back down. She was going to rip out the traitorous bastard's heart.

She felt numb as she felt her heart was slowing down. Within her, Kyuubi was roaring at her to don't give up and live. She was shocked as she felt someone pick up her body bridal style and carry her away.

**Hours Later**

Naru sat up fast and gasped for air. Blinking rapidly she looked around and saw she was in a darkly lit room but it was well furnished and the blankets were soft. Moving, she placed a hand on her stomach and felt it was healed.

"I healed you, if your wondering." Spoke a deep male voice as someone stepped out of the shadows.

She looked at the male and nearly sucked in her breath in shock and some desire. He had shoulder length pure ice silver hair. Bright ruby red eyes with pale ivory skin. Well muscled toned body. He wore just a pair of black leather pants. He was shoeless and shirtless. When he spoke she saw his canines were sharper than a humans should be.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked with a frown upon her face towards the male. She could tell he was more power than anyone she had run into.

"Now, see I think well get along fine if you keep up that attitude. As for I who I am little Kitsune. I am Jashin and this is my home." He stopped next to the bed with a his smirk widening.

"You're the one that bastard Hidan is always ranting about every single time I meet up with him and fight him." She snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jashin tossed his head back and laughed hard at her words, "Yes indeed. He has always been a loyal follower to me." He slowed his laughter to a chuckle and moved closer to the bed and her. Looking closer at her, he saw she was strong and powerful. She had a need to live and kill. Yes, indeed, he had chosen well for his mate in the little Kitsune.

Naru watched as the male smirked deadlier at her. She weary as he moved closer to her till he was standing right next to the bed. For some reason this remind her of a predator watching it's prey but it didn't send fear down her spine like it would others. Oh, no it was doing the complete opposite to her. She felt desire as she watched him, watching her closely like he was looking for an opening.

Jashin nearly groaned as he smelled her rising desire for him. He felt his own inner demon rise to the surface and his eyes darkening. He leaned more forward and watched as her eyes darkened some more in her own desire. Leaning closer to her face he knelt on the bed and leaned over her.

She backed up some and watched him carefully. She felt her instincts rise to the surface fast and heat build in her lower regions. She wanted him but was scared to death about getting hurt from someone else.

He could tell she was at war with herself and had saw the hurt and uncertainty in her gaze. Oh, yes he was going to enjoy in destroying all of that fucking village and the only one's that will survive would be the one's that were loyal to her. Moving he wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her to him. With a smirk he saw her eyes widen before he crushed his lips to her own.

Naru moaned and with some hesitation on her part and some coaxing on his part. She returned the kiss and moaned as he kissed her harder. She moved her hands slowly up his chest and wrapped them around his neck pulling him to her. She let him push her to lay down back on the bed with him on top of her.

Both kissed the other hard and with passion as his hands moved and grabbed her thighs pulling them up to rest against his waist. He laid between her thighs as nearly groaned as he felt her heat coming from her core. His fingers gently stroked her thighs as he moved his lips from her lips and down to her neck. Her breaths came out in low pants from the kiss and now from him biting on her neck harshly.

Arching her back as he bit her hard on the neck. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt pleasure as he pressed into her more, into the mattress. Wasting no time he pulled up and ripped off her top and breast binding before latching onto one her nipples hard as she buried her hands into his hair. She pulled him harder and tighter against her as moans of pleasure left her deep blood red lips.

She gasped in shock as he ripped away the rest of her clothing and took off his own leather pants. A moan mixed with pain and pleasure tore from her as he thrusted deep within her. He paused only for a second before he pulled out and thrusted back into her had and rough. She met his thrusts with own and arched her back as he bit her neck hard.

Jashin growled and pulled out before flipping her onto her hands and knees. He thrusted harshly back into her. He watched with nearly black eyes as she gripped the sheets and pushed back against his thrusts. He gripped her hips hard and pounded into her as she moaned in pleasure and pain. He smirked as she didn't once complain and in fact urged him to go harder. It would be fitting that his mate loved pain and pleasure mixed.

Naru tossed her head back as she screamed her release, loud and clear and as he bit into her shoulder with his sharp teeth marking her as his mate. She was flipped over and into his lap as he thrusted upward still releasing within her as she bit him back to complete their bound.

**Hours later**

She laid on her side with his arms around her and her face buried in his neck as she purred in her sleep. Jashin looked down at his woman and smirked with and evil glint in his eyes. Oh, yes he was defiantly going to have fun with her, she was his and his alone and he'll happily send anyone that tries and take her from him to the last layer hell.


	2. Dancing in the Moonlight NaruJiraiya

Summary: Naru is Seventeen. She had fought in the Chonin Exams without Jiraiya's help and with Kyuubi's help instead. She had been able to release the seal Orochimaru had put on her. She decides to go and take a midnight walk through the forest.

Naru/Jiraiya

One-Shot

Naru sighed as she traveled through the forest easily. She ducked under a branch and walked passed some bushes as well. She needed a break from everything in the dam village.

The passed couple of days had been hectic. The Sound and Sand had attacked them but the Sand in the end had turned on the Sound after they found out that Orochimaru had killed their Kazekage. She had helped Gaara with his inner demon and a woman named Tsunade and a man named Jiraiya had saved the old the man from dying.

Pushing past some bushes, she smiled as she saw her secret spot. It was a beautiful Pond like river with a waterfall. She had been coming here ever since before she can remember. It was the one place she could escape and hide from the Villagers.

They hated her guts because of Kyuubi was within her but it was thanks to him that she was even alive and had made it to the age of where she was now. He kept her from being lonely most of time but as the years passed on, she was starting to crave attention and companionship.

She craved what she saw the other girls were getting from their boyfriends and lovers. A sigh left her as she slipped her jeans down over her well toned legs. She left her plain black underwear on. Sadness filled her as she realized, she would never know what it was like to be loved like that. Her top joined her jeans as well, only showing her plain dark orange bra. She would never know what is was to loved like a lover or to just be held as if she was the only person that mattered in the world. She released her thigh length golden blonde hair from it's pony-tail.

Naru stretched a little before she leveled her chakra in her feet and stepped on the cool water's surface. With another sigh, she began to whirl around and dance upon the pond. After a few minutes of dancing, she didn't realize she was now being stared at.

The person watched as Naru danced on the watery surface. Her skin shining in the moonlight and her golden blonde hair seemed as if it was floating around her as she danced around on top of the water by herself.

Naru danced and twirled in a circle before she leaned backwards and tossing her head back and allowed a smile to light up her face. She began to hum gently before she began to sing in soft alluring tone.

**In the moonlight **

**I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse**

Her singing caught her watcher's attention fast and quick. He stared at the girl and knew who she was from the moment he saw her a month ago. She had been training while using the Nine Tail's Chakra. He had refused to but in and help her. He wanted her to learn on her; to prove she was her father's daughter.

Though he couldn't stop himself from coming to desire her. But for some reason, he didn't desire a one night stand with her like with the others. Perhaps it was the deep loneliness that was always shining in her crystal blue eyes. He could tell just by watching her that she craved attention and wanted a companion to be with.

**In the moon's merelight**

**You looked at me**

**Nobody knows your heart**

**When the sun is gone**

**I see you**

Naru continued to sing as she danced to her hearts content. When she did this, she felt free and all her loneliness seemed to fade away from her body. She danced gracefully and dipped her hips and twirled around again. With her eyes closed she just let herself go and danced more while singing her heart out.

**Beautiful and haunting**

**But cold**

**Like the blade of a knife**

**So sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

She felt the urge to cry her heart out as she felt her loneliness still.

**All of your sorrow**

**Grief and pain**

**Locked away**

**In the forest of the night**

**Your secret heart**

**Belongs to the world**

He felt her loneliness from where he stood in the shadows. Though he was kind of shocked she didn't notice that someone was watching her from the shadows. He kind of figured that Kyuubi would have alerted the girl … no wait young woman.

**Of the things **

**That sigh in the dark**

**Of the things**

**That sigh in the dark….**

**(The Princess Monokone theme song)**

Naru collapsed to her knees on top of the water as sorrow hit her dead on period. Tears fell down from her eyes and over her cheeks. She hated always feeling this way, hated the feeling of being lonely.

But she kind of figured out that this was the curse for all Demon Vessels. They were to lead lives of loneliness and grief with no one there to help them of love them. They were cursed to watch as others fell in love and lead normal lives. But what really hurt was that she was the one and only daughter and child of the Fourth Hokage. But did anyone treat her with respect and kindness no almost all of them had treated her like trash and had even tried to kill her.

He watched as she cried and hugged herself and felt the urge to comfort her and protect her from the world.

"You can come on out. I have known you were there since the beginning." Naru spoke in a hoarse voice as she stayed kneeling on the water's surface.

"I see." He chuckled as he walked out of the shadows and his dark brown eyes met her grief filled now watery blues eyes.

"Was there something you wanted, Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage and one of three Legendary Sannin's?" She asked as she stood and stayed in the middle of the pond but she was looking directly at him.

"So you know of me. How?" He asked with an cocked eyebrow with a slow smile.

"It's called reading on every subject and your power level revivals all Ninja except Lady Tsunade's." She answered as she crossed her arms and looked crossly at him.

"Hmm indeed." He muttered and continued to stare at her but he couldn't help but stared at her whole body. All of her curves and womanly features, "Why are you sad?" He asked her as she looked at him sharply.

"Why have you been following me for the past month?" She asked as her Chakra turned red and swirled around her fast and deadly.

"I wanted to know why my ex-student's daughter was always so lonely and seemed to hold a large amount of grief within her." Jiraiya answered truthfully to her as her eyes widen in shock.

"You knew my father." She murmured under her breath with shock before remembering what he had said, "You should know. I am the demon whore of this fucking village! They say Kyuubi's a monster and blood thirsty! Well their wrong! It's because of him, that I am even alive to this day! I don't even know why I stick around this fucking place! I have been beaten, nearly killed, called names and I have even been …." She had ranted loud and clear before trailing off and falling to her knees as more tears came.

Jiraiya frowned at hearing all what she had gone through. Though on the last part he was confused. Looking at her closer, scanning her kneeled body. He froze as he saw a scar from a knife on her thigh. Rage filled him as he realized she had also been raped by the villagers.

_"Why didn't that old man know about this? Why didn't he protect her better? I must say if you were here Minato, I have no doubt in my mind that, you would have destroyed all of Kohona." _Jiraiya thought as he stared down at the girl with so much rage and grief in her. He was kind of surprised that she hadn't used Kyuubi's Chakra to get her revenge on Kohona.

"There are certain people I have come to care for, in this village. That is why I haven't destroyed it" Naru spoke with a hoarse tone as she fought back more of her tears.

Moving he walked towards her and knelt down on his heels. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look up to him. Her grief showed brightly in her eyes, her pain called to him deeply. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and kissed her on her mouth. She gasped and he deepened the kiss.

Naru gasped and moaned as he deepened the kiss. She felt pleasure as he kissed her like he wanted her. She closed her eyes and slowly gave over to the feeling that he was creating deep within her. She blinked slowly as he pulled back and stared into her eyes with his now dark eyes.

He gently ran his fingers across her cheek and nearly chuckled as she leaned into the touch. It would seem that having the fox within her, made her a affection person, she like touching and not many words. Moving he pulled her up to her feet and pulled her flush against him. He saw her eyes flutter a little and she looked confused but wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Making a decision, he pulled her to the shore and crushed his mouth onto hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as she gripped his hoari with her dainty hands and pulled him closer to her. Moving he pulled off his hoari and watched as her eyes darkened as she gasped from him kissing her.

Naru was shocked and nervous as he pulled her back up against his body before he moved her to lay down on the cool grass. She watched with half-lidded eyes as he slowly removed her bra before latching onto her nipple. She gasped and arched warm body into his warm one and released a soft meow. She shivered and withered in pleasure as he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers.

Jiraiya pulled away and removed the rest of his clothing before he laid in between her well toned thighs. He leaned close to her face as he uncertainty flashed across her desired filled eyes, "I won't ever hurt you and when I find the bastard that did. I am going to kill him." He spoke into her ear as she shivered under him.

"Care for me. Never hurt me. And I will be your's." She spoke with soft eyes as he looked down into them.

"Deal." He crashed his mouth down onto hers before he entered her swift and hard. He swallowed her slight moan of pain. Even though, she wasn't a virgin, it would still hurt her. Once he felt she was ready, he pulled back and thrusted back inside of her causing her to moan and arch into him.

Naru moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. She moved her legs and tightened them around his waist as he picked up pace. He moved harder and faster within her causing her to moan louder and rank her nails down his back. She tossed her head and hissed in pleasure and he moved harder within her.

"Jiraiya." She moaned loud and clear a he latched onto her neck with nips and kisses.

"When you come for me, scream my name." He growled into her ear as he felt her release coming fast and thrusted harder and harder within her.

Naru arched her back and tossed her back and screamed her release, "Jiraiya!"

"Naru." He groaned out into her neck as he released deep within her womb. Where hopefully one day, his child would some day take plant.

Naru panted and buried her face in his neck. She didn't care that he forced her down further into the ground. His body covered hers as he kept his face into her neck and kissed it softly. She belonged to him now and would always belonged to him.

**Elsewhere**

She sighed and looked away from the seeing eye glass. She made a vow to rip Jiraiya apart if he hurt the girl at all. Till than, she had a certain ex- Hokage to see. She wanted answers on who the fuck had raped the girl. And when she found the bastard, she was going to torture him before handing him over to the Interrogation Squad and let Anko and Ibiki have their fun before she allowed Jiraiya to have him.


	3. Deep in the Sand Love Awakens NaruGaar

Summary: After the Chonin Exams and they sighed the new peace treaty with Suna and after Tsunade becomes the knew Hokage. Naru had taken off to train by herself. She masters the Kyuubi's power and some how ends up able to control the elements. Kohona comes to Suna's aid as The Sound and the Sky country attack it.

It has been it has been six years since anyone has seen Naru.

Naru/Gaara

One-Shot

"Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara called out as he crushed as many as the Sound and Sky Nin's he could with his sand.

Looking around he saw the others from his village and the from Kohona were fighting as best as they could. Though had been pissed when had found out that Naru had disappeared six years ago. Moving, he jumped back and his sand came up, knocking a Soundnin away from him.

"They keep coming." Panted Temari as she dodged backwards from some of the Sky Nin. With a grunt, she swung her fan and knocked them back away from her and Shikamaru.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Yelled a female voice out of no where.

A dragon made out of blue lightning came rushing forward and killed a good portion of the Soundnin's and Skynin. Everyone looked towards where the attack came from and several froze in shock.

A eighteen year old female stood on a small hill of sand. She had long soft looking gold hair to her hips in a high pony-tail. Porcelain soft clear ivory skin. Deep blood red plump lips pulled into a smirk. Well toned curvy muscled lean yet soft body. She wore a dark orange leather sewed up the front, shouldered length vest that gave her a nice cleavage. Black leather fighting but movable leather pants. She wore a dark red and black long sleeved trench coat that hanged open. She had a choker around her neck with a miniature sized scroll hanging from it along with an 9 in. long light green crystal. Black leather knee length steel toed boots over them with a scythe in each boot. She had a sheath on her back with a sword in her hand.

Almond shaped eyes. Full thick long dark curly eyelashes framing piercing gold eyes. There was dark maroon/red eye markings on the corner of her eyes.

"Wait! Is that who I think it is?" Temari gasped as she saw the female. She felt shock and slight hope in who the that female would be.

"Naru?" Shino spoke up in shock as he stared at the now grown female as she stood there glaring at the Sound and Sky Nins.

"I will give you, the Sound and the Sky one chance to leave this country and never bother it again or I will destroy you." Naru spoke in a frigid tone as she stood there glaring coldly at the enemy.

"Just try it little girl." Smirked a Skynin with an amused look towards Naru as she growled.

"Your funeral," She hissed and put her sword back in it's sheath on her back. She placed her hands together as Lightning crackled around her, "Tornado Lightning!" She shouted and lightning hit the enemy fast before she disappeared and reappeared in front of the man, "Thunder Saber!" She Slammed her fist into his chest before he could blink and knocked him back ten feet. He hit the ground dead and everyone was shocked.

"I can't believe it." Jiraiya gaped in shock as he looked closely at Naru's appearance.

"What?" Frowned Tsunade at him in confusion but she was glad to Naru again.

"The brat has become the Toad Sage. And at such a young age too." He gained a smirk as pride lit up his face towards his old student.

"Well, I'll be damned." Smirked Tsunade as she shook her head but ended up punching an enemy in the face knocking him out fast.

"CHIDORI!" Called out Sasuke fast with a smirk as the attack hit Naru hard. She flew back and skidded across the ground hard.

Naru hissed as she stood back up and glanced at her shoulder. It was burnt pretty badly from what she could see. Looking back up, she turned a murderous look onto her ex-best friend. With a low growl she stood and called for her own Chakra. Everyone watched in shock as her Chakra made itself known. It was a brilliant blue color. Other clones appeared and she shot forward and they made a ball of pure chakra swirl around her hand.

Naru ran towards Sasuke fast as her clones vanished completely. She jumped in the air and came down towards Sasuke.

"Rasengan!" She yelled out shocking Tsunade and Jiraiya completely.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he swung his blade towards her fast.

Both attacks hit one another dead on. It created a huge explosion and a blinding light filled the area all around them. Everyone was either knock off their feet or stumbled back from the explosion. When it cleared slowly, they saw one standing and one laying on the ground knocked out completely. As it cleared all the way, they saw it was Naru standing over an knocked out Sasuke with a cold look upon her face.

"I'm stronger. Kakashi taught you his own personal, Jutsu. Rasengan is part of my bloodline. It belonged to my father, Minato Naminaki the Fourth Hokage." Naru hissed coldly down to him as she walked away from him, shocking everyone with her words.

"Well, she has grown." Muttered Kankuro in shock at the girl he had once known.

"Now, either you all leave or you can die. Pick Live or Die." Naru spoke icily to the enemy with cold unfeeling eyes.

"My, My how you have grown little demon vessel." Orochimaru spoke as he walked forward causing everyone to tense up fast.

In a flash, Gaara was beside Naru along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. She stood there and locked her eyes with Orochimaru's. Not even phased by the man as he stared at her with lust.

"I see you haven't croaked yet." Naru growled low and dangerous at the snake with venom in her gaze

"Shall we fight, Princess Naru." Smirked Orochimaru as the other turned shocked looks unto Naru, "Oh, dear you haven't told them. You all see dear Naru has become the adopted daughter and heir to the King of Japan. It was after she saved his only child's life." He laughed as gasps were heard but he barely dodged as a knife was chucked at him by Naru.

"You talk a lot for a soon to be dead man." She snarled as her eyes were now blood red and her pupil's were slanted. Red chakra surrounded her fast causing the others to back as she used Kyuubi's energy and Chakra. Her clothes started whip around her fast and swift the air grew thicker and much heavier. She grew claws and fangs as well as she bared them at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru did a series of hand signs and summoned Manda, his snake. He stood on top of his head with smirk down at her but it faltered as she gained an evil smile upon her face.

Naru began to do her own hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground, "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled as smoke filled the area blinding them fast.

As it disappeared, gasps were heard as they saw Gamabunta with Naru standing on his head.

"Not him again. Naru!" Gamabunta spoke deeply as he smoked from his pipe.

"This isn't like last time. Kill him. I will handle Snake face." Naru ordered with a sharp look upon her face.

"Now you are speaking my language, brat. You handle Orochimaru and get the monkey to help. I will handle this, besides my wife wants a knew snake skin rug." Rumbled out Gamabunta causing Naru to laugh coldly as well.

Naru pushed off of Gamabunta fast and clashed her sword with Orochimaru's. She heard Gamabunta fighting with Manda in the back ground as they both hit the ground harshly. Both fought harshly with one another before Naru jumped back and did some hands signs.

"Summoning Jutsu! Monkey King Enma!" She shouted as he appeared with a cold look.

"What brat?" He asked but he growled low in his throat as he saw Orochimaru.

"I thought you might to be here when he dies." Naru smirked as she ducked Orochimaru's attacks.

"With pleasure." Growled out Enma as he attacked Orochimaru as well, helping the girl out.

"When did the kid get so powerful?" Asked Kiba in pure shock as he stared at the huge fight going on.

"I have no idea." Answered a shocked to the bone Tenten as she watched Naru block Orochimaru's sword from hitting Enma.

Tsunade watched Naru carefully already knowing that if any of them had or would interferer; she would be pissed off. Looking closely she realized with pride and shock that Naru's power was now that of a Sannin.

"Well, I'll be damned. The kid has reached the power of a Sannin. She's gonna make one dam fearsome Hokage some day." Tsunade spoke up shocking the others as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Naru was thrown back and skidded across the sand with grunt of pain. She placed her hand on her side before looking at it. It was covered in blood and she cursed as she figured the bastard had sliced open her side. She snapped her head up as Orochimaru sent a powerful attack at her and she had no way of dodging it and Enma was tangled up with fighting snakes. She was shocked as a black blur jumped in front of her taking the hit in the side.

She lunged upward and caught the figure as they fell backwards. She froze as she saw Hinata was bleeding. She felt her heart hurt as she saw her only girl best friend bleeding.

"Idiot. The attack wouldn't have hurt me that much." Naru spoke as tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at her.

"You have always defended me. Now it is my turn to defend you." Hinata cringed in pain as she gripped her side.

Neji was now kneeling beside them and took Hinata from a shaking Naru. She was kneeling and stared at her hands which were covered in Hinata's blood. A murderous growl tore deep from within her throat as she snapped her head up and looked at an laughing Orochimaru.

"Your gonna pay for that! You good for nothing Bastard!" She screamed at him as her eyes darkened with bloodlust. Everyone jumped back as her hair began to lengthen and get blood red highlights in it. Her whisker markings became more pronounced on her cheeks. Her ears disappeared as fox ears appeared on top of her head. Five fox tails appeared sticking out her back area. With her blood red eyes and her bared fangs; she looked fully demonic looking to them all.

"What! How can this be?" Orochimaru froze a he looked at the transforming Naru with horror and shock upon his face.

Fire started to whip around Naru as she lifted her clawed hands up in the air and jumped back to stand on Gamabunta's head. Enma had gotten free and jumped away from what was going to happen. There was only one time she had been this angry and that was when she had destroyed the entire Akatsuki base and everyone in it.

Naru closed her eyes and began to build up her power, "Gaara Surround him sand!" She yelled to him as she still kept her eyes closed.

Gaara gave a nod as he held out his hands with a calm look upon his face. "Imprisonment of SAND!" He called out loud as sand surround Orochimaru fast and quick causing him to yell in anger.

Naru snapped her eyes open and as fire appeared all around, "Flames of Entrapment! " She yelled and thrusted her hands forward.

The fire surround the Sand covered Orochimaru before it turned from red to blue. She narrowed her eyes and made movements with her hands. As soon as she knew it was done she waved her hands and the fire went out.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Orochimaru was encased in what looked like unbreakable glass. A dagger sailed through the air and embedded itself throw the glass and into his chest. It started to crack slowly before it shattered along with Orochimaru shattering as well.

"Ding Dong, the bastards dead." Naru smirked with amusement lighting up her face. Before her eyes closed as she passed out falling forward and off Gamabunta's head they saw her body transform back to normal.

Enma jumped fast and caught the girl and landed on his feet, "Insufferable brat. Always pushing herself to the limit." He sighed and held her bridal style. He walked towards the large group with calculating look.

Tsunade laid her hand on Naru after she had healed Hinata. She healed her and checked her for any internal injuries. A sigh left her as she saw that, Kyuubi was already healing the girl.

"She did good for a snot nosed brat." Chuckled Gamabunta with an amused look before he turned a glare on Jiraiya, who in returned gulped in fear and scooted back to hide behind Tsunade; who in returned smirked in mirth at him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke as Enma handed Naru over to Gaara.

"Take care of her. She's something special." He growled before disappearing as well in a puff of smoke.

Gaara looked down at the girl that had changed his life, since the Chonin Exams six years ago. He pulled her closer and turned to the others with his normal look of calm, "Let's get back to the Village." He nodded to them as Temari smiled and nodded her own head.

"Ya. She looks like she could use the rest. Since she did wipe out everyone around that was the enemy." Smiled Kankuro with a chuckle to the sleeping Naru

"Neji and Shino, grab Sasuke Uchiha! And keep your bugs on him, Shino. I do not want him escaping before he faces trail." Barked Tsunade with a cold look directed to the knocked out Uchiha.

Both boys grabbed Sasuke with cold looks as Gaara used his sand to get them back to the Village. He walked down the hall to his personal room and walked in. Laying down Naru, he nodded to Temari as she brought in some more comfortable clothing for Naru. Moving he cast her one last look before disappearing out the door, allowing her to rest in peace.

**A day Later and Night**

Naru was still sleeping in peace in Gaara's room causing them all to wait in Suna. No one wanted to leave the girl for none of them had seen her in a very long time. Sasuke was in the Suna jell with his chakra down to nothing. Shino had kept his beetles on him to keep him drained and from escaping them.

A groan left Naru as she awakened slowly and looked around herself. She sniffed the air and caught a musky sandy smell and recognized Gaara's scent. She figured that she was in his room and was still in Suna. Standing slowly she stretched her body and looked out the window and saw it was night time and the moon was full. A small smiled flittered on her face as she saw Temari had sat a out-fit out on the bedside for her to wear. But she wrinkled her nose as she saw it was a dress but a beautiful one to boot.

Putting it on, she saw it was made of some silky white material and went to her knees. The sleeves went passed her hands and were belled looking. The top was a V neck and showed some modest cleavage as well.

With a wicked smirk she walked to the window and opened it. Hoping on the edge, she grabbed the edge of the roof and swung herself onto the roof. A small laugh left her as she walked towards the edge and looked up to the moon and hummed a little. She had did it after all these years. She had defeated Orochimaru and destroyed the entire Akatsuki. Now, though she had to find out what to do with herself. To find a purpose besides defending both Villages she cared about.

Feeling the urge to sing a song that the Fire Lord's wife had taught her. She began to sing in a soft tone.

**In the moonlight **

**I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse**

**In the moon's mere light**

**You looked at me**

Everyone that was in the main area just talking froze in place as they heard Naru's voice singing.

"Is that Naru?" Ino looked shocked as did the others as well.

"Ya, it is." Smiled Temari as she noticed that Gaara had left them.

**Nobody knows your heart**

**When the sun is gone**

**I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting**

**But cold**

Naru had closed her eyes and continued to sing to her hearts content. She had found out that she loved to sing. She kept her eyes closed even as she felt the wind shift and smelled Gaara's musky scent from behind her.

**Like the blade of a knife**

**So sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

Gaara watched her as hair was hanging down and below on the soft wind. Her voice was beautiful and she had gotten even more so than the last time he had seen her. That was six years ago and now she was almost fully grown up.

Though he still loved her everyone fiber of his being. She had changed him and helped him that he could have a different life than the one he had been living. She has saved his soul literally.

**All of your sorrow**

**Grief and pain**

**Locked away**

**In the forest of the night**

**Your secret heart**

**Belongs to the world**

She slowly came to the end of her song with a soft tone. Though no one had known, she had left for entirely different reason. She wanted to make something of herself, wanted people to respect her and accept her.

**Of the things **

**That sigh in the dark**

**Of the things**

**That sigh in the dark….**

**(The Princess Monokone theme song)**

Gaara watched as she finished and stood there with her eyes still closed and head tilted up towards the moon. She looked ethereal and beautiful as can be.

"Everyone missed you, when you disappeared completely." He spoke up as he took a step forward his arms crossed over his chest.

"I had to leave. I needed to do something for myself. Make something of myself." She turned and looked at him with crystal blue eyes though she still had her maroon tattoos on the corner of her upper eyelids.

"You could have come to Suna. We would have accepted you here." He frowned at her as he saw something flash in her eyes.

"I know but it was not the same. Gaara, what you have to understand is that I had to leave to become something for myself. I had to become what I wanted to be not what other's wanted me to become." She sighed and shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she locked her eyes with his.

He looked at her closely and nodded. She wanted to be proud of herself. Wanted to become something that her friends and comrades would be proud of. Moving he walked towards her and stared down into her eyes. He was proud of her more than anyone would become. She had become as powerful as a Sannin and would become a beautiful and powerful Leader for the Village hidden in the leaves. That's what hurt him the most more than anything. She was going to be the Hokage of her village and he could never have her.

Naru smiled at Gaara a little and glanced again at the full moon. She wanted to know for once what it was like to be loved by someone. But her heart belonged to someone already and that man was standing right beside her. He was like her in most ways and most ways he wasn't like her. Though both had the same yet different up bringing. Turning her head back, she looked at him and into his teal colored eyes.

Gaara moved his hand and ran his fingers across her cheek. He wanted her with everything inside of him. He could see the desire inside of her eyes as she looked up to him with her lips parted some. They both desired one another with everything they had in themselves. He just for once wanted to be selfish and have something he wanted for once. Moving, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. He closed his eyes as she returned the kiss back to him.

Naru closed her own as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her as he wrapped his own around her waist. Both kissed one another under the moonlight for once being selfish and taking what they wanted for one night.

"I don't want us to be someone else right now. Just two people, a man and a woman." She spoke as she pulled away from him and looked deeply into his eyes with a pleading look.

Gaara pulled her close to him as his sand whirled around them It teleported them to his room, "Tonight you belong to me and only me for this night." He spoke with a nod of his head towards her as she smiled wider up to him.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his hard with fervor. He moved his hands and undid the back of her dress as she undid his own clothing. Once both were unclothed, he backed her up and watched as she fell backwards onto the bed. She laid there spread out with her hair fanned out around her. She looked beautiful right here and now more so than any other time.

Naru smiled softly as he pushed her thighs apart and settled between them all the while keeping his eyes locked with her own. He kissed her as he settled over her and pressed his body down onto hers. A gasp left her as he switched from her lips to her neck as he brought up her thighs, She felt a brief flash of pain as he slid all the way inside of her.

He grunted as he felt on how tight she was around him. Pausing for a brief second he pulled out slowly before thrusting back into her with more pressure. She moved her hips against his own as they began to make love just for the night. A small hiss left him as she dug her nails into his shoulders and moan.

She moaned into his shoulder, trying to be quite as they moved against one another and picked up speed.

**Hours later **

Gaara was holding a sleeping peacefully Naru in his arms as his sheets covered their bodies. He looked down at her and stroked her naked shoulder and wished with all that he was that they could be together. But with him being the Hokage and her going to be the Hokage of the Leaf village. There was no way they could be with one another

Moving he buried his face into her hair and for once fell into a peaceful sleep with the one he loved and the one who loved him.

**Two Months Later**

Naru was waiting in the court room as they held Sasuke's trail. She was dressed in a pair tight black leather pants with her boots. She wore a dark orange belled sleeved cropped top. She had her sword on her back and her other weapons on her body as well. She also had her two arm bands going from her elbows to her wrists on as well.

They were back in Kohona but all the Kages were here for his trial as well. They were trying to determined on what to do with him. She watched the boy carefully, if he made one wrong move she was going to drive her sword into his heart with no remorse. Though she felt a brief flash of grief and love as she saw Gaara here as well. They had locked eyes once and both held pain and love for the other.

"Sasuke Uchiha, We have come to the decision that it is not death that you will meet. You will have all of your Chakra sealed away and to never be able to use it again. From this day forward you will be nothing but a civilian to this Village and will be watched by Anbu's from the shadows at all times. Let this be a warning to you, little boy, if you mess up once more. You will be put to death." The Lord of the Fire Nation spoke with a cold look directed at him.

"Never." Shouted Sasuke as he went to stand but Naru was there and had him forced to his knees in front of the council.

"Think before you speak or move." She spoke in a frigid tone and glared down into his obsidian colored eyes.

"Hold him still please, Lady Naru." Neji spoke as he walked forward and got ready to seal all of the Chakra points.

Naru grabbed Sasuke by the arms and forced him to face Neji. It was over before they could blink as he gave a shout of agony. After it was done, she allowed two Anbu's to come and take him away from her. She looked over as all the Kages looked at her with approval.

"Now, it is time to see the main event. The Battle between Naru Siena Naminaki and Shikamaru Nara for the rights of Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." Spoke up the Raikage with a nod of his head.

Naru looked at Shikamaru as he faced her. He gave her a sad but understanding look. Both were in love with two people that didn't even live in their village. She flickered her gaze passed him and saw Temari with tears prickling her eyes. Moving her gaze onto Gaara, she saw sorrow in his gaze but also resolve.

"I can't. I am withdrawing from the match." Naru spoke as everyone's mouth drop open in shock at her.

"Why?" Council Haruno stood fast with a glare directed at the demon.

"I can not and will not endanger myself. For I endanger myself, I endanger the life of my unborn child. And there is no way in hell I will do that. Not for this village or this fucking nation." She spoke shocking the entire room into silence at her words.

"Who is the father of your child dear one?" asked the King of Japan with a kind look down to his adopted daughter.

Naru flickered her gaze to Gaara without anyone knowing, "That I will not say, forgive me, milord. To do that would probably no doubt endanger my child and the father of the baby." she finished with a bow of her head to him.

"Ah, the hell with it. I give up too. I am also resigning cause Temari is pregnant with my child. I am joining Suna. Tsunade will find my papers on her desk." Shikamaru spoke with his hand raised in the air as gasps were heard and he was nearly tackled by a crying in relief Temari.

Anko stood and walked forward with a confident look, "I am resigning as well. I am going to marry Kankuro. He proposed and I have now accepted." She spoke as she went straight to Kankuro's side, who pulled her to his chest with a relieved look.

He looked at the others as they looked at him in shock, "What I like older women. She's just the right woman to keep my ass in place." He grinned at them all as he kissed Anko on the mouth.

"Well, shit. Anymore surprises?" Tsunade arched her eyebrow to everyone in the room but flickered her gaze to Naru in concern.

"I am not fully resigning but I am leaving the Village. I want my daughter to live a peaceful life for a while before I enter her into the world of death and fighting." Naru spoke up as she paced a hand on her stomach.

"That is acceptable. You three will always be welcomed in this Nation. And Naru your adopted mother want's you to come and visit soon along with little Maia." Spoke the King Japan with a nod of his head to her.

"I will, don't worry." She smiled and nodded her head before leaving the room in a whirl of fire.

No one notice that Gaara had left as well. He appeared right behind her in her apartment and turned her around to look into her eyes.

"It's mine." He stated as he placed his hand on her abdomen with a gentle look.

"She is" Naru nodded her head to him with a smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"You will be coming back to, Suna." He pressed his lips to her forehead as she nodded against him with her smile becoming a grin as the other four walked into her apartment.

"I call rights in the being the brat's godmother." Anko grinned at Naru as she laughed and nodded her head.

"Come on let's go home." Nodded Kankuro to them all with a smile as he looked at his new large family. He was happy though that Gaara was finally getting what he deserved. A loving but spit-fire of a wife and a child on the way. He glanced at his soon to be wife and mother of his own children and grinned wider, "_Life is good."_


	4. Going Under NaruNeji

Summary: Naru had been dating Sasuke, ever since she had brought him back. She catches him cheating in her with the least expected person.

Naru/Neji

One-shot

She stormed through the forest with angry and hurtful tears stinging her eyes. She was so pissed right now she could level an entire forest with just her Chakra alone. She couldn't believe that bastard, after two years of them dating. He had the nerve to fucking cheat on her and in their own bed as well.

With a snarl she slammed her fist into a tree hard and cracked it. The tree fell over as she stormed further into the woods. As she made it to the pond, she glanced down and stared at the diamond ring he had given to her, last month. With all her feelings bubbling inside, she tossed her head back and howled loud and clear. She let out all her hurt and grief and betrayal.

As the howl died down, she slumped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her body as tears continued to fall down her face. She ignored as she heard someone come up behind her and felt someone their arms around her.

"I heard you call. Me and the rest of the clan did." Kiba whispered as he pulled her closer to him as Akamaru pressed up against her along with his mother's and sister's dogs and wolf.

Hina stared down at her son and adopted daughter. She had heard Naru's howl while she had been in a meeting with the Jonin and had took off faster than they could blink. She had met up with her oldest Hana and her dogs. Both had taken off when Kiba on top of Akamaru jumped over them and bounded off fast towards where he had smelled Naru.

"I trusted him, Kiba-Aniki. I did and he does this to me." She sobbed and buried her face into his neck with a whimper.

"Explain pup." Hina knelt down beside them with Hana doing the same with an equally concerned face.

"Sasuke has been cheating on me for the past two months." Naru whimpered out as Hana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her lap as Kiba launched to his feet with a snarl.

"That Uchiha bastard never deserved you in the least. We'll get him back don't you worry." Promised Kiba with a cold look inside his eyes.

"Kiba, you have to go and tell, Neji." She spoke with grief as he realized just on who Sasuke had been sleeping with.

"I'll get Lee to tell him." Nodded Kiba as he looked at his adopted sister with sadness. She deserved at least some happiness. But no, it would seem fate wanted to be a bitch and still pick on her.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Hana picked her and sat her down on Akamaru with a soft look as her mother took off the engagement ring with a low growl.

"I'll deliver this with a very clear message." Hina growled low in her throat as Naru nodded and leaned for on Akamaru.

There was one thing that bastard, Uchiha was going to learn. No one and she meant no one hurt someone of her pack and got away with it.

**Four weeks Later**

Naru looked out her bedroom window with a sigh. She had ignored all her friends except the Inuzuka Clan. She hid out here on the compound and knew that none of the patrol wolfs would allow them to bug her or enter unless they had permission from her.

"Get your ass dress. We're going to a club and yes all your friends will be there." Hana stormed in and tossed her some clothing onto the bed.

"Hana-Anue." She tried with all her might with puppy dog eyes.

"Get real. I invented those eyes. You can't let him win alright. It has been four fucking weeks." Hana scoffed at her and stormed back out with a huff.

With sigh Naru dressed in the clothing that Hana had tossed at her. With some more thinking she dug through her jewelry box and placed some on her along with doing her make-up.

**Two hours later**

Glancing in the mirror she grinned with mirth.

She was wearing tight black but movable leather mid thigh skirt. Two and half in. black leather knee length steel toe boots. She had placed a scythe in each boot and placed a blade in her bra. She wore a blood red leather strapless corset, that sewed up the front. It pushed up her impressive cleavage. She wore a black leather choker around her neck with a pure gold fox charm dangling from it. She placed to silver cuffs on each wrist. Her hair was hanging down and reached her thighs. She had curled her hair in large beautiful curls.

Smokey black and gray eye shadow covering her eyelids. Black eyeliner along with blood red lip stain.

"Hot Dam!" Whistled Hana as she stepped back in with her own out-fit on.

Both walked out of her and saw Kiba was waiting by the door with his own grin. All three walked down the road with people stopping and staring at Naru with either shock or lust. Walking into the club, she easily spotted her friends and walked towards them.

"Naru!" Ino pounce and hugged the girl tightly before releasing as the others greeted her.

"Don't worry we have been torturing the bastards for a while now." Smirked Shikamaru with an nod to the younger girl as she gave him a smile.

Naru took a seat as they ordered drinks. She sat beside Neji and gave him a nervous look. She could see some pain was in his eyes as well.

"It's not your fault. Neither one of us knew about them." Neji spoke with a nod of his head as she smiled back at him.

They were all having fun with talking and having drinks. Naru was actually smiling a real smile for once and was having a good time.

"Awe, your having a group party and no one bothered to invite us." Spoke up Sasuke causing Naru to freeze and pain to flash across her face.

"You weren't invited. So take your whore and leave!" Snarled Ino with a cold look upon her face directed at him and Tenten

"I am not a whore! How is it my problem that he wanted someone better besides a demon whore." Sneered Tenten as she glared at them but froze as Naru turned a cold look onto them.

"An what of you, Tenten. Do you have regards of what you did to Neji?," Snarled Naru as he eyes flashed red from her rage.

"I can't help on who I fall in love with you." Snapped Tenten but backed away as Naru released a cold chuckle.

"You're a stupid bitch! You do know as soon as someone of more standing walks by. He'll leave you and chase after the knew piece of tail." Naru smiled darkly as Tenten paled and Sasuke glared at her with venom.

Moving she grabbed her shot of whiskey and downed it before walking off into the club further. The others glared at him and scuffed as they both joined them. All heads snapped up as they heard the D.J walking on stage.

"Hey what up! We have our personal little Vixen. She wants to sing and song to her ex Fiancée Sasuke Uchiha, who cheated on her." He called out as Naru walked onto the stage with a swing of her hips.

Music started to play and everyone looked on with curiosity.

**Now I will tell you**

**What I've done for you**

**50 thousand tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

**And you still won't hear me**

She began to sing with a cold look directed at Sasuke as the others listened in on her voice. It was dark and full of pain from what the could hear.

**Don't want your hand this time**

**I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll awake up for once**

**Not tormented by daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

Sasuke froze as he heard her words and listened to her sing her heart out. He felt Tenten scoot closer to him and ignore her as he stared up at Naru.

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you**

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break free through**

**I'm going under**

Neji looked up at Naru as she sing her heart out with pained filled eyes. But he was glad to see she was getting over it slowly. He had begun to lighten up over the years after she had kicked his ass at the Chonin exams.

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's right**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So, I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

Naru sang her heart out and watched as he continued to stare at her but she felt nothing anymore for him. She felt nothing not pain nor anyone love.

Heart belonged to her now and forever would till she saw fit. Though she felt someone was going to try and win her over. Kyuubi was telling her so and the dam fox had a fucking habit of being right all the time.

**I'm going under**

**Drowning in you **

**I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break free**

Neji watched as the end of the song was coming up fast. He had made his decision would not allow her to slip through his fingers again. He had fallen love her and than she had started to date that Uchiha.

But he fought a smirk, an Hyuuga always got what they wanted and he was no exception.

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me, I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

**I've got to breath. I can't keep going under…**

**(Guitar Intro solo)**

**Repeat Chorus**

**(Going Under by: Evanescence) **

She finished her song and walked off the stage with a sigh under her breath. The crowd cheered for her before they went back to dancing and drinking some. She walked back to the table and drank another shot of whiskey.

"Nice song, Naru-Chan." Grinned Sakura at her. She had Naru had become good friends after Naru had cornered her one time and told her she needed to find someone to love her back. She just wished Naru had listened to her advice and stayed away from Sasuke.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him looking at Naru with desire in his eyes. She fought a smile as she noted that Naru wouldn't be alone for very long.

Naru sighed a few hours later and was a little fucking tipsy. Though not by much cause of the dam fox. It took a shit load of dam alcohol to get her smashed. She saw some of the others were completely smashed or getting there. With another sigh; she got up tossed down some money and walked out of the club and towards the forest.

As soon as she hit the forest, she walked deeper into it and stretched her muscles. It was a pretty dam warm night to night. She ended up whirling around fast as she heard someone following her.

"Neji? What the hell are you doing out here?" She asked with an arched eyebrow towards the Hyuuga. Though for some reason he looked really good in his buttoned down silk dark green shirt. Leather black pants with heavy black boots. She could tell he also had weapons all over his body as well. His long hair was pulled back its usual style.

"Making sure your doing fine and not drowning yourself in a river by falling in?" He smirked at her as he watched her closely as she shrugged her shoulders back at him.

"Pf. I'm not drunk. It will take a whole lot more than the few drinks I have had tonight. To get myself completely smashed." Snorted Naru as she glanced up to the moon with an amused look upon her face.

Hearing movement, she glanced back at Neji and jumped as she found him right in front of her. Looking up, she looked directly into his eyes and felt the weight of her loneliness. She was tired of being so alone that it was eating away at her very core. She looked away and sighed under her breath. She had always had a thing for Neji but he had never desired her. She was not ready for another heartbreak again, was not ready for that kind of vulnerability again.

Moving she walked away leaving him there with a frown upon his face. She walked deeper into the forest feeling at home and looked up to the full moon. She closed her eyes with a peacefully expression. A startled gasp left her mouth as she was shoved up against a tree. Locking her eyes with darkened Pupiless silver ones.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She snarled at Neji with a angered face as she stared at him. That was when she realized he had her pinned to the tree and she could feel his heat from his body.

"Don't walk away from me." He spoke with his voice serious and hard as he stared down into her wide crystal blue eyes. He stared down at her and was all to aware if his body pressed against her lightly. He could feel her almost every curve and the heat coming from her body. He would be damned if he let her go a second time. Once was a enough for him and he wasn't going to go through with it again.

"Oh ya, and what are you going to do about it?" She challenged with a with a smirk upon her blood red lips.

Neji narrowed his eyes dangerously before he smirked and leaned closely to her face, "This it what I am going to do about it." He growled and slammed his mouth against her and pressed his body fully against hers.

Naru gasped as he kissed her. She only fought for a second before kissing him back just as hard. Her arms entwined around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. She moaned as his hands settled on her hips and he pressed his hardened member against her.

He groaned at her taste before tailing his lips down her neck. Moving his hands, he lifted her up so she could wrap her long well toned legs around his waist. He kept her pinned to the tree as he gripped her thighs and sucked on her neck hard.

Tossing her head back against the tree she moaned as he bit hard on her neck. Pressed closer to her body with his own. Kamia, how she wanted him right now and up against the tree. She didn't care if it would happen in the forest all she knew was what her senses and instincts were telling her. That's when she remembered what today was and she nearly wanted to scream in frustration.

"Neji, stop!" she jerked him back a little away from her neck and nearly groaned as she saw his darkened desire filled eyes.

"Why?" He questioned as he trailed his hand up her thigh causing her to moan and shiver.

"Because." She barely got out as she tried to control her instincts, from literally pinning him down and mounting him.

"Because?" He smirked as she shivered against him and arched. He raised an eyebrow at her and pressed closer to her.

"Because unless you want to become my mate forever and have a baby on the way! You better stop!" She suddenly snapped at him as he froze on shock at her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned sharply with a calculating look in his eyes as he stared down into her bright and clouded somewhat blue eyes.

"I'm going into heat. That is just one of the fucking great down sides of having a dam fox within me." She muttered in a sour tone trying to keep her body from reacting to him and his delicious scent.

Neji quirked an eyebrow to her with an amused look. He gently stroked her thigh with his thump and thought over what she had just told him. It worked into his plans on keeping her forever. Once he has her, he was never letting her go. With a smirk he leaned forward and got in her face.

"That is fine. I do not and I will not let you go again." He growled at her before kissing her as she moaned and gave into him. Moving he grabbed one her blades and slipped it under her skirt and cut away her underwear. He nearly groaned a he felt how wet she was and it was all for him.

Naru gasped as she felt him thrust deep inside of her. She gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly. She nearly ripped his shirt as he picked up pace within her and just slammed rapidly within her. His hands gripping her thighs tightly as she dragged her nails down his clothe covered back She tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

Neji groaned as he took her hard and rough up against the tree. He could feel her release coming and picked up pace as she tightened around him. She shouted as she released and he groaned out her name and nearly jerked back as she bit him on his shoulder drawing blood from him.

He was shocked as he found himself shoved to the ground and now staring up into Naru's blood red eyes. He smirked as he realized she gave into her instincts and groaned as she impaled himself onto his hardened shaft and rocked back and forth hard. He grabbed her hips and met her thrust with hard ones.

Naru groaned as she tossed her head back and continued to rock back and forth on Neji. She moaned as he met her with his hard ones. She felt whole for once and nearly purred as she mated with him. She gasped as he changed their positions and she was now on the bottom and he was on top thrusting within her hard as he could.

Tossing her head back she panted and gasped withering in pleasure beneath him as he took her harder and harder to where it boarded on pain but she didn't give a flying fuck. All she knew was that he was hers and she was his. She screamed her release and as he bit her shoulder drawing blood. He released deep within her as well.

She laid there as he laid down on top of her and nuzzled her neck. They both stayed there holding one another as their breathing calmed down.

**_"Congrats Kid. You are now pregnant with a little girl." _**Chuckled Kyuubi's voice from inside her head.

Naru snapped her eyes open as she wrapped her arms around Neji's shoulders. She looked into his eyes as he lifted his head and looked into her own. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

"You are mine and mine alone." He glared meaningful at her with a smirk upon his face.

"Well, your gonna have to share me in about nine months." She spoke as he narrowed his eyes at her with a frown. Moving she grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"Good. Now you can't leave me." He smirked but it softened as he gently stroked her stomach and kissed her neck lovely.

Naru sighed in content. It would seem she had finally got her own happy ending and wouldn't be going under anymore. And sooner or later she was going to prove that fucking Fox wrong one of these days.


	5. Help in Unlikely Places NaruPien

Summary: Naru is on a mission with Team Ten with Asuma and Kakashi. This is her first Assignation though only one is aware of what is really going to happen. Something happens to Naru. She get's tired of being the puppet of some many and ends it with help from a few.

Naru/Pien

One-shot

"Did they say what we were looking for?" Asked Sakura with an annoyed look upon her face causing some of the others to shoot her glares.

"With just have to get back the documents. Now be silent Sakura." Naru gave her a glare as Ino fought a snicker at the fire tempered female.

"I wasn't asking you, Naru!" Hissed Sakura at the female with a cold look.

"Miss Haruno, would you be quite before you get us all killed." Ordered Asuma with an annoyed look at her. He felt angered at the girl that had insulted Naru. In which she had done nothing wrong at all but tell her to be quite.

"Sakura, listen." Ordered Kakashi with a serious look upon his face as he glanced at her with a frown.

Naru crouched lower into the ground as Shikamaru knelt right beside her. She counted the Shinobi around the small hut but a grin lit her face as she looked and caught a Shinobi close to them. Nudging Shikamaru with her elbow, she nodded to the enemy.

Shikamaru grinned and used his Jutsu and watched as it immobilized the man and Ino reacted fast as she saw what was happening. She entered the man's body and took control easily of him. She started to walk towards the brush where they were hiding when someone stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked the other Shinobi with a frown upon his face.

"I have to take a leak." Ino shrugged as Naru released a snickered under her breath as she knew the blonde was mentally complaining about having to talk like that.

"Go ahead than." Laughed his buddy as he clapped him on the back with a grin before walking off.

Ino walked into the brush no one noticing that Naru has slipped behind some trees. Ino smirked at them as she crossed her arms over her knew male chest. She looked relieved to see Choji had caught her body from falling to the ground.

"Now we have to infiltrate them." Nodded Sasuke with a calm look upon his face as the others nodded their heads.

"But how?" Asked Sakura as she stayed crouched and the others nodded their heads.

"This way." Answered Naru as she walked back into view causing a few gasps from all around except from Ino and Shikamaru and Choji.

Naru was dressed in a belly low cut top, with a knee length skirt with a slit all the way to her mid thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. She was wearing flats upon her feet. Her out-fit showed all her womanly curves and showed those that had not been paying attention that she had grown into a very beautiful woman.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Asked a very shocked Sakura as she saw the woman Naru had grown into.

"My costume. This is how I am getting in there." Naru nodded her to where the hut was at. She stretched a little more and locked her gaze with Asuma's on accident and saw they were filled with concern.

"When the hell was this decided on?" Snarled Sakura with a cold look upon her face directed Naru with venom.

"Tsunade, decided it. Me and Ino had been working on this for over three weeks." Naru rolled her eyes at the pinked haired Banshee.

"Naru, You need to be absolutely careful as your in there." Kakashi gave his ex-student a very concerned look.

"You shouldn't go. You're a virgin and there's a high chance that you can be raped." Sasuke gave her a concerned look, he didn't want someone he thought of as a sister getting hurt.

"I will be very careful and who ever said I was still a virgin." Smirked Naru in the end as mouths dropped open in shock.

"When the hell did you get laid?" Frowned Shikamaru as he was very tempted to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on the bastard and let Sasuke have target practice with them.

"I got drunk off my ass after my birthday and I ended up sleeping with a very drunk as well, Anko and Kotetsu." She answered as she lifted her skirt and hooked a thin blade to her under wear and before pulling the skirt down. She also slipped a couple fans into her skirt as well that were invisible to the all that were looking.

"Drunk." Sighed Kakashi shaking his head but he understood where she was coming from in needing to get away from her troubles. Cause her birthday meant the day she had lost her parents and was cursed with the Nine Tailed fox inside her.

"Ino, let's go." She ordered as she let her grab her by the arms and drag her through the brush harshly and to the others.

"Hey boys look what I found!" Shouted Ino as she dragged a struggling Naru with her causing the males to whistle loud in clear at the sight of Naru.

'Well, Well, Daniel. You caught us a golden beauty." Smirked a man as he walked out. He was extremely handsome and tall. But Naru could feel the power leaking off him as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to his body.

She fought the urge to growl and glare at him as he skimmed his hands over her body. She knew Ino was fighting the urge from running the bastard through herself. She could feel her hatred and anger through the blood/bound they shared with one another.

"Well, my pretty one. Let's go inside and play." He dragged her inside fast with Ino following them as well.

Kakashi frowned slightly as watched the area. Something wasn't adding up to him with just Ino and Naru going in by themselves, "Me and Ino had been working on this for over three weeks." Naru's voice sounded off in his head as his eyes widen in realization.

"Dam, no" He growled out with a cold look upon his face as the others looked at him in alarm.

"Kakashi?" Frowned Shikamaru in concern as he looked at the enemies base.

"We are not here to retrieve documents." He answered with a colder look upon his face as he went rigid ready to possibly move.

"Then what are we doing here than?" Asked Sasuke with a frown as the others looked confused except Asuma, who cursed under his breath.

"It's either Naru, Ino or both that have to do this. Their here to make their first assignation." Explained Asuma as he readied to move encase either girl's needed help.

"Than let's go get them." Sakura went to move but was grabbed by Sasuke and roughly brought to the ground.

"If we go in there now either one or both can be killed." He replied with a cold look down to her as he kept his senses open.

**With Naru and Ino**

She wanted to cringe back as he sat and pulled her into his lap. He trailed his fingers across her cheeks and neck.

"Don't be shy little one. I promise if you, do as I say and be mine you'll be taken care." He purred with lust in his eyes as he leaned down and lingered over her face.

"I … Um…" She looked up through her eyelashes and nibbled on her lip.

"Never been with man. Foolish men, don't know when a good thing is right in front of them." He laughed loud as Naru spotted Ino leaning against the wall in the shadows.

She was taken by surprise when he pressed his lips to her own. She shyly pressed hers back onto his and moved slowly and straddled his lap as he grabbed her hips and helped her move. She continued to kiss him back as he closed his eyes , she looked up as she saw Ino had moved was now in back of them. She gave her a nod as he grabbed her ass roughly. Moving she slid her hands down and onto her hips and grabbed her thin bladed knife.

She pulled back and looked into his now opened his, "I was going to say, I really hated bastard's like you and you should have never pissed off the wrong people." She spoke as his eyes widen in shock.

Ino reacted fast and covered his mouth as Naru slit the blade across his throat fast as blood sprayed across her face. She looked up to Ino and nodded for her to start the rest of their mission.

**With the others**

They snapped their heads up as several Shinobi fell dead with blades in their backs and heads. They ran into the area fast as the rest died and Naru jumped down holding her now bladeless fans. Ino came walking out still in her borrowed body with blood on it.

"Naru? "Shikamaru asked as he saw she was covered in blood and had a cold look upon her face.

"Ino." Naru spoke with a cold voice as she nodded to her.

"Mind Jutsu release." She did the hand sigh and the man's body fell to the ground as she returned to her body and stood and walked to stand over the man as he slowly got up.

"What the fuck is going on?" He shouted as he saw all his comrades dead and them there.

"Like my blood bound sister said. You should have never pissed off the wrong people." Ino spoke in a frigid voice as she drove a Kunai into his heart, killing him.

"Mission Assignation of Rogue Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Waves. Success." Naru spoke as she locked her gaze with Ino as she nodded in return.

"Naru." Kakashi went to place his hand on her shoulder but she walked right past him with Ino beside her.

"She was never meant to asinine anyone. God Dam Council is going to kill whatever soul she has." Cussed Asuma with a small shake of his head.

They all journeyed back to the Village with no words. Leaf Shinobi stopped and stared at Naru and Ino. Both were cold looking as they walked past everyone and into the Hokage Tower. Tsunade froze in horror as she saw them along with the others that were in there. The council looked pleased with themselves as well.

"Assignation of the Rogue Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Waves, complete." Spoke both girls at the same time as Naru held out the scroll to Tsunade; who took it with a barely there nod.

"Well done, Jonin Naru Uzumaki and Jonin Ino Yamanaka." Council Haruno spoke with a small bow to them.

"WHAT? Their Jonin's now!" Screeched Sakura with an enraged face as she glared at them all with venom.

"Yes. This mission to see if they qualified to become Jonin's and they have passed." Spoke another Council member Hyuuga as he handed both girls their new headbands. Ino's had a dark purple tie while Naru's had a blood red tie.

Naru's eyes darkened but no one saw except those that were very close to her. She didn't like to do this, she only killed when she was protecting her Village, protecting Suna or someone she loved. But this hunting down Rogues of other villages. It was killing her soul to do the bidding of the council but she had no choice until Tsunade got rid of them for good.

Ino moved closer to Naru and shot everyone a poisoned filled look even her shocked looking father. She would never let them do what they were trying to do. They were trying to kill her sister's soul and they would fail in what they were doing. She would never allow Naru to become their personal killing machine or their toy. She would kill them all if she had too, to protect her sister.

Both turned a left the Tower and went back to their apartment they shared with one another. Shikamaru growled stormed out the room with a dark look upon his face. He was pissed and furious with everyone of them. Sasuke gave a dark as he turned and left he was going to find out what just what the bastard council wanted with them.

**Hours Later**

Naru was sitting on her bed with several bottles of whiskey and rum on her bedroom floor. She was trying all her might to get drunk off her ass but it wasn't working. She couldn't get drunk cause of the fucking fox inside of her. She was beginning to fucking hate this entire village, after everything it put her through. Flopping back she closed her eyes and decided to get some sleep before she decide to commit suicide or destroy this fucking village.

**With Ino**

She gave a growl as she tossed back her whiskey and just like Naru, she couldn't get drunk. It was because of the blood bound they shared with one another. She could feel her sister's sorrow and rage at the Council using her to do their dirty work.

"Fucking good for nothing village." Muttered Ino under her breath as she ignored the way people glanced at her. She was wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, boots and a purple tank-top.

"Ino, are you okay?" Asked Sakura as they approached and sat at her table with her glaring at them.

"Does it look as if I am okay?" She snarled at her with venom filled look upon her face as she tossed back more whiskey.

"Look, I know it's hard in killing someone without them attacking you but it'll get better. Sweet-Heart." Inoichi placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine! It's Naru you should be concerned about!," She yelled as she threw her glass cup across the room, "She has tried so hard to make everyone see her and not the demon within her! But now the fucking GOD DAM Council has her killing in cold blood. They are making and turning her into their personal killing machine!," She hissed at them with a frigid cold look upon her face as they flinched back, even her own father and sensei did, "But I'll tell you this when she cracks from all the pressure they are putting on her and decides to kill this fucking entire village, I will be standing right beside her, helping her." She spat and downed the rest of the bottle of whiskey causing gasps from everyone.

"Yamanaka, please come with us. We have a warrant for you arrest." An Anbu Black Ops appeared with two others.

"What the fuck ever. Just know if she kills you all, I will help her." Smirked Ino as they took her away from the others leaving everyone in shock.

"Well, if killing rogues isn't going to make her snap. This sure as hell will. Ino is her blood bound sister. And if the council hurts her, we can kiss the entire village good bye." Shikamaru spoke with serious look upon his face as Sasuke disappeared as did Anko.

**With Naru at Midnight**

She was jerked away by Anko, who looked murderous and scared. She stood up and looked around and saw Sasuke was leaning up against a wall as Anko handed her a piece of paper. With frown she read it over and a viscous snarl slipped past her lips as she felt white hot rage fill her to the brink of over boiling.

"They really think they can get away with this and live to keep it a secret?" She growled as she looked at Sasuke who nodded to her with a determined glint in his eyes.

Moving fast she grabbed some clothing and stormed to the bathroom. When she came back out a few minutes later, she was wearing a pair of black tight shorts and a small black tank-top. She looked shock as she saw Team Nine and the rest of Team eight along with Team Ten. She put on her boots and grabbed her scythes putting them and placed a long dangerous sword on her back.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tenten with an arched eyebrow at her. She swore an oath to always follow the girl. Cause it was thanks to this girl that Lee now had chakra and Neji was free of the cursed mark from his clan.

"What do you think?" She asked as a blood lust glint entered her eyes as she stared at them all with a serious look.

"I'm with you. Ino has been mine and Choji's teammate since the academy." Shikamaru stood as she than noticed they were all wearing black.

"Ya. There is no way we're allowing them to kill her." Agreed Choji with a smirk as he for once was not eating anything but looked ready to cause damage with his spiked chakra infused club.

"Well, you know my answer." Sasuke gave her a smirk as she nodded to them all and made her nails grow into claws as Akamaru growled in agreement along with Kiba.

"Tenten when the time comes. Take out Sakura." She ordered walking past them as Tenten smirked and nodded to her as she tossed open her apartment door.

Naru jumped over the rail and landed on the ground easily. She ran fast heading for the holding cells with Sasuke and Anko on her tail. As soon as she saw one of the guards she wasted no time and ripping out his throat with her claws.

**With Ino**

She looked up and smirked as she felt her sister and those loyal to her were coming. She stood and stretched with a viscous looked as a Shinobi gave her a confused look. They had come to see if they could free her by talking to the guards but no can do, she was going to be executed.

"I told you good for nothing bastards when she snaps I will stand beside her." She taunted but laughed as the door was ripped off the hinges and a Shinobi with his throat ripped out came flying threw causing them all to duke.

They were in pure shock as Naru came walking covered in blood with her hands and claws dripping blood. She looked furious with them all but was relieved that Ino was not hurt. She moved as fast as lightning and grabbed an Anbu by the throat and snapped her neck without a care in the world.

"You really should go and protect the council and Hokage." She chuckled darkly at them as they looked torn from stopping her and going to protect their leaders. A Shinobi gave her a grief filled look and moved fast past as the others ran after him. None of them really wanted to fight Naru in this state.

"Your late." Smirked Ino as Naru snapped her lock and tossed her, her blade with her own smirk, "Your finally destroying the Village?" She asked as she placed her blade on her back and looked into the bleeding red eyes of her sister.

"You have guessed right." Growled Naru as she heard more coming for them, turning fast and took off with Ino following. The Village was on fire and dead bodies littered the grounds causing a river of blood.

**With the Others**

"You bastards should have thought better than trying to control, her." Smirked Anko as she had her kunai in hand and the others were ready to fight as Tsunade stayed sitting down. The council members were terrified and wouldn't move and inch.

"You all will be executed for this treason!" Spat Council Member Haruno as she looked at them with disgust written on her face.

Their sensei's were there as well but they didn't have clue on what to do. These were their students for years and still were. Everyone looked up as they heard screaming out-side the Tower doors before they were thrown off the hinges and in walked a blood soaked Naru and some blood on her body, Ino. Both were smirking, Naru though looked demonic. She had fangs bared in a bloodlust grin, her claws were long and were dripping in blood. Her eyes though were pure demonic red and slanted like a foxes.

"Naru." Whispered a horrified Kakashi as he stared at her in horror and shock.

"You fuckers really thought you would get away with executing my sister? Well, I don't fucking think so. Cause you wanna know why, all of you that go against me, will die." She bared her fangs at them with a dark look upon her face.

"Like you can beat the Hokage. She's a Sannin." Scuffed Haruno with a smirk upon her face towards the girl.

"Really?" Naru gave a smile as the room was suddenly filled with an over whelming chakra. She smirked as blue and red chakra became visible and swirled around her fast and dangerous. It cracked the walls and shattered the windows causing shouts of alarm, "I think I can beat a Sannin, when my power goes beyond that of a Sannin." She finished with a cold laugh before disappearing and reappearing right behind Haruno. She slammed her fist through her back and out her front before yanking it out and along came her heart clenched in her fist.

They watched as Haruno fell to the ground in a pool of her blood as Naru crushed her heart in her fist before letting it drop to the ground. She face their enemies with a cold look upon her face, "The Village Hidden in the leaves is no more." she spoke and snapped her fingers before hundreds and hundreds bombs went off all over the village destroying it. Turning her head she saw Anko had killed off the rest of the council members.

Without another word she turned and left leaving Tsunade and their sensei's alive. The others followed her as she walked down the blood soaked road. Fire was everywhere anyone that got in their was killed within seconds.

"YOU DEMON BITCH!" Yelled Sakura as she ran at Naru with her fist raised and charged with Chakra.

A smirk lit Naru's face as Tenten moved and appeared in front of a shocked Sakura as she ran her through with her dagger. She walked on by as Sakura fell to the ground coughing up blood. They walked on till they came upon the gate, Naru pulled out her sword and raised as blue lightning crackled around it.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" She yelled and swiped her sword down ward towards the gate as a blue dragon made of Lightning came surging towards the gate destroying it completely.

"Where are you we going to go?" Asked Ino as she glanced at her sister as she suddenly grinned.

"We're going to the Akatsuki. I am pretty sure we'll be welcomed there, right Sasuke?" Naru turned her gaze onto to the trying to be innocent Sasuke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He tried to look innocent but was failing really badly by being covered in blood.

"Sure you don't. Lead us to the Akatsuki. It's time Madara died as well." Nodded Naru as she looked at him and he nodded back to her.

Crouching they all took off fast through the forest with the Village burning in the background of them. The cover of the night hid their forms as Naru crouched on a tree branch as the others besides Ino; who was hiding in another tree a few feet away from her. A smirk lit her face as she saw the Akatsuki members come out of hiding but her gaze locked onto Madara with a murderous look upon her face.

"Sasuke?" Frowned Itachi as looked at his brother but saw he was glaring at Madara with a dark look.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves is no more. Only a few have survived in it but they are no threat." Sasuke spoke as the Akatsuki looked shock and Madara reached up taking off his mask.

"Well done, Sasuke and you even have a few followers." Clapped Madara with a proud smirk upon his face as he looked at the boy but frowned as Sasuke smirked and the other Kohona Shinobi smirked at him.

"Oh but I didn't destroy Kohona and they aren't loyal to me." chuckled Sasuke darkly to him as his brother and the others gave confused looks.

"Than who did?" Asked Madara but froze as the temperature seemed to drop all around them. The other Akatsuki froze as a dark shape dropped down behind Madara and knocked him into a tree.

"That would be me," Smirked a blood soaked Naru as she stood there with her claws out still and her body and face still looked demonic. She walked over to him slowly as Ino jumped down and walked right behind her, to watch her back, "I destroyed the entire Village cause the fuckers thought they could control me and turn me into their little perfect Killing Machine. Like you have tried with Sasuke and Itachi but you see, I have grown tired of over baring bastards, like you." She snarled down to the him as she hovered over him flexing her claws dangerously in his face.

"What the hell is going on little brother?" Itachi approached his younger brother with a frown upon his face.

"She got tired of the Village. They pushed her past her limit when they tried to kill the Yamanaka girl." Sasuke answered him with a nod as he smirked watching Naru pick up Madara by the throat and toss him into a tree.

"You see Naru has grown tired of people telling her what to do, and you, ya bastard have endangered someone she cares about like family," Laughed Ino as she grabbed her sword from her sheath and Madara was on his knees, "You know something I really wished I had time to play with you, cause I can guarantee you would know what it feels like to become someone's bitch, by the time I was through with you." She snickered as she heard Anko give a bark of laughter at her crude language.

"End his pathetic ass." Scoffed Naru as she examined her claws with a bored look upon her face.

"With pleasure." Ino raised her sword and beheaded the man with no remorse across her face or inside of her. She grinned as blood sprayed all over her and turned to face the others as Naru came to stand beside her.

"This is certainly a whole knew development." Pein spoke with an arched eyebrow to them as Naru flashed her fangs at him in a growl and grin.

"What do we do now?" Asked Choji with his club on his shoulder as he looked at Naru.

"Go in teams and gather the scorned and the those that are shunned. Find the rest of the demon vessels and tell, I, Naru Syria Naminaki the Four Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, daughter is building a village that accepts all those that are hated for who they are." She ordered the Kohona Nin with a sharp nod of her head as the other looked at her.

"This is such a drag." Sighed Shikamaru as he bowed his head and yawned in boredom.

"Good plan. What are you going to name it?" asked Lee with a bright smile to the female as she looked at him and her face softened.

"The Village Hidden in the Blood Red Moon." She answered with a smile as they all agreed with her.

"Some of my men will go with you." Pein spoke as he nodded for some to walk forward and they left in a hurry as Naru sighed and looked at Ino but smirked as she saw her looking at Hidan.

"Try and not to break your new toy." Naru spoke to Ino as she turned and walked off into the hide out and to find a hot spring as the rest either went to the living room area or went off to deliver her good news to all those scorned and hated.

Once at the hot spring she stripped herself of he clothing before diving into the water and washing the blood. After she was done she sat in the shallow end which came up to cover her chest. She pulled her knees to her chest and silently cried her heart out. She hadn't wanted to kill them all but they had pushed her too far with trying to Kill off Ino. She knew Ino was probably taking comfort in Hiden, from killing them off as well. Naru jumped and froze as someone entered the bathing area. Glancing up, she spotted Pein walking in and slipping into the pool. Ignoring him as she leaned her head back against the side of the hot spring and closed her eyes.

"You never wanted to kill them but they had pushed you too far." Pein stated with a calm soft tone as he stared at the female, he desired more than anything. Ever since he had first seen her knocking Kisame in a tree with punch to the face. Her eyes had held a fire but also a deep sadness within them.

"Yeah, That about sums it up." She sighed and cracked her eyes open as she hear movement and found herself looking deep into Pein's eyes as he hovered above her.

"Yes indeed." He smirked before he kissed his lover on the mouth and pressed closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naru kissed him back and arched her back as his hands traveled down her sides in desire. They had become lovers a full moon and her heat had hit her so bad she had collapsed to the ground in agony. He had found her and instead of killing her had care for her instead. The only one that knew they were lovers was Ino and Anko, cause she hadn't lost her virginity to her and the other but to the one kissing her hungrily. A gasp slipped past her lips as he parted her thighs and knelt between them before he entered her in one swift movement.

Pein groaned into her neck at how tight she was around him. Moving he pulled out and thrusted back into her, his fingers digging into her hips as he move fast and hard within her as she arched her back into him. He loved watching her as they made love with one another. Her expressions had always done something to him, as she felt pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt as they danced the old dance.

"Pein." Naru moaned as she pulled him closer and moved her hips against his own thrusts and brought them both pleasure. She was glad to have him and Ino in her life cause with them she was never alone and would always have something to keep her sane in the head. She smiled briefly as she thought this was her life and she was finally going to live it as she pleased.


	6. A Wish Granted for the unloved NaruIbik

**Summary: It's winter and Christmas. Tsunade asks Naru to sing for them on it. She does and catches someone's that she at least expected, attention.**

**Sakura Bashing and Sasuke Bashing**

Naru/Ibiki

One-Shot

Naru sighed as she looked out her apartment window. It was snowing out-side semi heavy but not enough for it to be freezing cold out-side. She leaned against the window seat and continued to stare, knowing she had to go and get ready for training today soon. She had awakened early to get some peace to herself for once.

Hearing a chime, she turned and walked back into her room with a sigh. She searched through her closet full of clothing that Anko had bought for her, stating she needed more clothing and less bright orange. With a small laugh she remembered when Tsunade and Anko had surprised her on her eighteenth birthday. Anko with bags and bags of clothing and Tsunade with her very own apartment. She also got all knew furniture from Shikamaru and his father. Food from Choji and his father. And bathroom and other female products from Ino and Hinata.

She cared for them all like family but was starting to crave what other's had that she didn't. A lover, someone to hold her and care for her. Someone to make love to her and treat as if she was the only person who had mattered. A sigh left her as she glanced into her floor length mirror.

She wore a Long sleeved black tight turtle neck with a dark gray leather shouldered strapped vest that did up the front. Black thick tight but movable leather pants with knee length black leather steel toe boots over the top. She wore a choker around her neck with the crystal that Tsunade gave her awhile ago, dangling from it.

She had changed in the years. Her hair went from her own blonde to her father's deep gold and it fell to her hips pulled back in a French braid. Her lips were full and a deep blood red color with her body had gained all the right curves. But no one ever looked twice in her direction in that kind of sense. Moving she put on black leather fingerless fighting gloves. She placed her headband on her belt as a buckle.

Moving she grabbed her keys after making sure that she had her scythes in each boot and her other knifes were all over her body. She also had a few fans here and there on her body. She was able to use quite a few of the elements like the main ones. She locked up her apartment and with a smirk she jumped over the rail and towards the ground. Landing perfectly on her feet in a crouch as the land lady waved goodbye to her.

Upon arriving at the training grounds she was shocked to see Gai and his group there with two of her own but her sensei was not there yet.

"Hello, Naru." Smiled Tenten as she hugged the girl and was happy to note she was carrying the blades her and her father created for her.

"Good morning. Tenten. Hey Neji and Lee." She waved to them with a smile upon her face.

"Naru! You were suppose to be here three hours ago! Kakashi-Sensei said!" Snapped Sakura glaring at the girl with a cold look upon her face.

"Sakura. Kakashi-Sensei is never on time. I for one had no desire to freeze my ass off by waiting for him." Naru sighed at the girl, she still had changed in all the years she had known her. She was still a loud mouth pink haired banshee and not to forget she was still after Sasuke.

"She has a point." Smirked Neji with an amused look to the girl that had become like family to him.

Naru sighed again, it would seem she was doing nothing but sighing today. She glanced up to the dark gray sky as it snowed. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and smiled at the icy smell but she caught a familiar scent on the wind. Moving as fast as lightning, she grabbed one of her daggers and chucked it at the tree fast.

She smirked as she heard a small grunt of pain as Kakashi jumped down from the tree with his cheek cut and he was holding her dagger in hand. He walked towards them and handed her dagger back to her.

"Naru! He's our sensei! How could you attack him!" Shouted Sakura causing some of them to glare at her with anger.

"He should have not been hiding. And you should pay attention to your surroundings. He could have been an enemy. And from the looks of it you and Sasuke were the only ones that hadn't sensed him." Naru gave her an annoyed look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's right, Kakashi, maybe you need to train your students more." Gai spoke with a nod of his head as he had saw sadness flash in Naru's eyes.

"I see. Are you joining us for training?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh under his breath as he glanced at his team. He had to agree and was disappointment. The only one that had even grown in power was Naru. She had reached Jonin level when she was sixteen years old. Where Sakura and Sasuke were just now hitting Jonin level. It was a very great embarrassment and a disappointment.

"Yes." Nodded Gai for his students to began in training.

Naru jumped back and landed in a stance as Neji faced off with her. Both studied the other before they both attacked one another fast. The others trained as well, with Tenten wiping the floor with Sakura and Lee winning against Sasuke. She did a flip in the air and threw a punch at Neji causing him to dodge and her to hit the ground. Everyone looked over in shock as she put a five foot crater in the ground.

"You've gotten stronger." Smirked Neji at her with pride in his eyes as she pulled up and readied herself again for a fight.

Naru grinned as they charged at one another again.

**Hours Later**

She was through with training and was now walking in the village. She was doing her Christmas shopping right now. She smiled and waved to several that called out her name and said hello to her. Looking up as she heard Anko, she saw she was with her husband Kotetsu and Ibiki.

"Anko!" She called out a she approached them with a smile upon her face as they spotted her.

"Hey there Naru-Imouto." Smiled Anko as she joined their sides with her own smile.

"Hello, Kotetsu and Ibiki." Naru smiled at them with a nod of her head to them both as she looked at Anko but her nose twitched as she smelled a baby powdered smell, "Your pregnant." She pointed out with a grin as Anko smile in returned.

She gave the girl a hug and both began to talk with one another on baby names and items.

"She's seems familiar." Ibiki looked closely at the young female who was talking happily with Anko.

"She should. She told you off during the first Exam of the Chonin test." Chuckled out Kotetsu as his boss looked shock as realization dawned on him.

"Well hell, she sure has grown." Smirked Ibiki shaking his head as he remembered the first time he had met the girl. Though she was only eleven at the time, now she looked twenty-three.

"Well, I have to go now. Come over and visit soon." Naru kissed Anko's cheek before walking off to go do some more shopping.

"She is still so sad." Sighed Anko as she walked off as well with the two confused males following her closely.

**With Naru**

She was just walking out of a kimono shop when Shikamaru jumped down beside her.

"Hey Naru, Lady Tsunade wants to see you, right now." He nodded his head to her with a smile as she nodded and disappeared in whirl of leaves.

She appeared in front of Tsunade with a grin as the blond haired woman was bitching about paper work. She looked closely and spotted a bottle of Sake sitting beside her on the floor.

"Naru, I have a simple request." Tsunade smiled sweetly at the young female with mischief in her eyes.

"What are you up to, Tsunade-Oka-san?" She asked with a frown upon her face as she annualized the woman and frowned at her some more.

"I want …. no need you to sing for the Christmas festival." Tsunade's smile widen as Naru looked shocked at her with a wide eyed look.

"NO!" Protested Naru with a shake of her head and looked uncomfortable.

"Onegia! Naru!" Tsunade grabbed her shoulders fast and looked pleading at her adopted daughter.

"Fine." Sighed Naru as she shook her head but yelped as Tsunade hugged her tightly to her, "Let go you drunk." She laughed as Tsunade let her go and sat back down with grin, "But you have to do all your paper work without bitching and without throwing you desk out the window. And no asking anyone to help you either." She finished as Tsunade gaped at her in shock.

"You little brat!" Tsunade gaped at her with horror and groaned under her breath, "Fine now scat." Tsunade pointed to the door with a sigh and glared hatefully at her paper work.

Naru turned and left with a laugh heading to finish her shopping than heading home.

**A week Later**

Naru walked into the dinner that Choji's mother owned and waved to the woman before taking her normal seat. She took off her trench coat revealing a dark red long sleeved turtle neck with black leather pants and her normal boots. She had her weapons planted along her body. Her hair was pulled into a French braid. She still wore her same choker as well.

Sitting down, she smiled as Anita, Choji's mother brought her over some tea. Before going to get her usual to eat. She glanced out the window and watched as others walked by either alone or with someone which almost made her sigh in grief.

"Mind if I join you?" Spoke up Ibiki's voice from next to her.

Looking up she saw him standing there with a small smile as she nodded her head and motioned to the seat across from her. She annualized him slowly as he sat down in his normal clothing from what he usually wore.

"Do you usually eat here?" Ibiki asked the girl with an arched eyebrow to her.

"Hai. I have becoming here for a while now. Sometimes I don't feel like cooking just for myself." She offered him another smile as Anita brought him over some tea before taking his order.

"How long have you lived on your own?" He asked with an arched eyebrow as she turned her gaze onto him directly.

"Since before I can remember." She answered but gave Anita a smile as she sat down her meal and Ibiki's meal as well.

"Hmm." Ibiki watched the girl as they ate their dinner. She ate in silence and kept a peaceful expression upon her face.

Naru ate her dinner as she thought over what she would sing for the Festival. It was Christmas, so she could sing some of them with that in mind she finished up her dinner and looked out the window again. She froze as she spotted a couple and them kissing one another with smiles. With a sick feeling she turned away and finished her tea.

"Naru, dear. I just heard that you are singing for the Winter Festival." Anita walked over with a smile upon her face directed at the child.

"Oh. Me and Tsunade-Oka-san have a deal of sorts." Naru smiled with mischief in her eyes as looked at Choji's mother.

"What kind of deal?" asked Anita with a weary look upon her face as she saw the mischief in her eyes.

"I told her I would sing on one condition. She has to do all her paper work without complaining, without throwing it out and without throwing her desk out the window. And without help." She smirked as both looked at her in shock and mirth.

"Now that is a deal!" Laughed Ibiki at the girl's quick wit and mischief filled blue eyes.

"Oh dear. I feel sorry for the ones that work in the Hokage Tower." Anita chuckled before walking off after Naru had paid for her meal.

Naru stood and put back on her coat and gloves. She smiled and bid Ibiki good night and left the restaurant. She walked down the road and nodded as someone people greeted her. It amazed her on how many people started to like her after she saved Tsunade from dieing and the Village from being destroyed by Orochimaru. Wincing a little as she remembered she had almost lost Hinata because of the bastard.

Pausing in mid-step she turned her head fast and looked north before she took off fast as hell. She was nothing but a flash as she disappeared. Shocking the fighting Shinobi as she slammed fight into a Soundnin on the out skirts of the village. The village would get the stray attacks once in awhile but there was at least a hundred of them here now.

Naru looked at the one she had by the throat and twisted hard. She snapped his neck and tossed him aside. She turned cold eyes onto the others as her friends and teammates arrived at the area. Sakura looked horrified as she had snapped one's neck.

"Well, well it's the demon whore herself." Laughed one Soundnin with a smirk upon their face.

Naru's face darkened coldly as several of Kohona Nin glared at the Soundnin that had insulted their princess, "I am going to give you one chance to leave and never come back or you can all die here." She hissed as her eyes flashed coldly with a dark look.

"Try it, Ya demon whore." Smirked the Soundnin as he got into a fighting stance.

Sakura grinded her teeth as she saw everyone was always paying attention to Naru. Instead of her, Sakura Haruno the apprentice of Lady Tsunade. With growl she lunged forward with her kunai drawn ignoring the others, as they called her back to stop. She took out one with a smirk that she didn't see the second as she turned around.

She gasped as blood splattered on her face from the one that had jumped in front of her.

Naru grunted in pain as the sword went through her shoulder and out the other end. Moving she punched the Nin backwards hard into a tree, killing him. Moving she yanked out the sword before throwing it away. Turning she grabbed a shocked in place Sakura and tossed her into a shocked Kakashi; who caught her.

"Well, I guess you fuckers have chosen death. This will be the last time you attack my Village or anyone part of my village." Naru spoke in an icy tone as she saw the fear flash in their eyes. She smacked her hands together before pulling the away from one another. Lightning crackled around her hands as her eyes lit up with a vibrate color.

"Run!" Shouted a Sound Shinobi as they began to run away as her power suddenly went that above of Hokage's power shocking everyone.

"Rising Thunder of Hell!" She shouted and slammed her hands on the ground. The ground shook and caused the enemy to fall and lose their footing. A blinding light with a sound that sounded like thunder filled the area.

Everyone closed their eyes but they could hear screams of pain as the Soundnin's died. When the light died down, they all looked to where they had been and only saw black scorched marks on the ground. Watching as Naru slowly stood back up before facing them with a cold look upon her face. Several were shocked at the look upon her face. She had the look of a Shinobi or even a Leader standing there with her trench coat blowing in the wind as the snow began to fall all around her.

"Naru?" Tenten gave a attentive look towards the girl with awe in her eyes at her power.

"Why the hell did you kill them?" Screamed Sakura at her with anger and disgust written upon her face but there was jealously in her eyes.

"I am a Shinobi. It was my duty to protect this village and not too forget I saved you from death. If you have a problem with the killing, than maybe you are not fit to be a Shinobi for this village or any Village. For to be a true Shinobi, you must be prepared to take out any threat to your village, Sakura Haruno!" Naru barked at her in a frigid tone as she shocked everyone with her statement.

Tsunade gave Naru a prideful look as she began to clap with everyone following as well or almost everyone. Her resolve was solid and made now. She had found the Sixth Hokage to take her place and to succeed her. She had been shocked that Naru's power was that of a Sannin. She could tell no one knew about her being this powerful.

Naru turned and disappeared from view. She had gained her father's ability to flash to long distances. She made it to her apartment in no time with a soft sigh. She winced as her shoulder throbbed with pain from getting stabbed. Walking into her home she shut the door behind her and quickly took off her clothing and tossing into a chair before walking to her room. She changed into a cotton tube-top and a pair of yoga shorts. She grabbed the medical kit and sat down to clean up her shoulder.

'Knock. Knock.'

"It's unlocked." She called out not caring cause she would have sensed if they had evil intent for her or anybody else.

She glanced up and was surprised to see Ibiki walk in with a concerned look as he saw her bleeding shoulder. He closed the door after him and took a seat.

"Was there something you needed or is there something wrong?" She asked dipping the clothe into the warm bowl of water and began to clean her wound.

"I came see if you were okay and to say nice speech." He spoke with a nod of his head as he watched her clean the wound.

"I'll be fine and I was only speaking the truth." She answered but grunted in discomfort as she tried to clean the wound on the back of her shoulder. She was shocked as Ibiki took the clothe from her and began to clean the back of her shoulder. With a mental shrug, she applied some ointment to the front of the wound and handed it to him. After he was done, she stood and put the stuff away.

Ibiki watched as the wound healed itself completely. He knew he shouldn't be surprised since she held within her the Nine-Tailed fox. He looked at her as she sat down on the couch with a sigh. He had been impressed by her power and her speech tonight as she tore the pinked haired girl apart.

Naru looked up to the ceiling and sighed in exhaustion. Though she was cursing herself for allowing her power to slip tonight. Now everyone was going to probably treat her differently. She knew Tsunade wouldn't and Anko with a couple of others but that was about it.

Ibiki watched as the girl fell asleep on accident. He smiled a little as he stood covering her up and walking out the door. He locked it behind him before walking home. As soon as he got home he sighed and wanted to knock himself in the head. She was too young for the likes of him to be falling for her.

He really couldn't seen how everyone saw the Kyuubi as her. She loved this village and would obviously kill to protect it from enemies. She had all the makings of a Hokage and he was falling in love with her. He knew it was impossible because he was old and scared and she was young and beautiful and had her whole life ahead of herself.

**The Night of the Winter Festival.**

"Alright listen up! To began the festival we have Naru Uzumaki singing for us." Tsunade announced as she wore a green Kimono. She walked off the stage as everyone clapped for her.

The light came on revealing Naru up there. She was wearing a floor length shouldered with sleeves past her hands flowing snow white dress. Her hair was pulled back by a ruby jeweled clip. She wore no make and 2 and half in. white opened toed sandals. She opened her mouth and began to sing in a beautiful voice.

**Away in a manger**

**No crib for a bed**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Laid down his sweet head**

**The stars in the bright sky**

**Looked down where he lay**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Asleep on the hay**

Everyone was silent as she sing. They all were shocked as well cause no one knew she could even sing. And here she was singing like an angel.

**The cattle are lowing **

**The poor babe wakes**

**But little Lord Jesus**

**No crying he makes**

**I love thee Lord Jesus**

**Look down from the sky**

**And stay by my side**

**Tilmorning is nigh **

She sang with smile upon her face as she saw her friends grinning at her with awe and shock.

**Be near me, Lord Jesus **

**I ask thee to stay**

**Close by me forever**

**And Love me, I pray**

**Bless all the dear children**

**In thy tender care**

**And take us to heaven**

**To live with thee there**

**(Away in a Manger by: Christian Carols)**

She trailed off with a soft note as everyone clapped their hands for her. She turned and nodded for the music to began again for her. She began to sing again with the same soft voice.

"Man, who knew that Naru could sing." Smiled Ino with a nod of her head as the others nodded as well with her.

**Silent night, Holy night**

**All is calm, All is bright**

**Round yon virgin mother and child**

**Holy infant, so tender and mild**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

**Sleep in heavenly peace**

Ibiki watched and listened as Naru sang up on the stage with the voice of an angel. She looked like a goddess in her white dress and hair curled down.

"Hey." Anko leaned close to him with a serious look upon her face.

"What Anko?" He raised his eyebrow as she looked angry and amused at him.

"Just tell her. Age in her mind doesn't matter to her for she had to grow up faster than others would. But if you hurt her in any way that is possible. I will maim you than allow Tsunade to have you." She finished with a pointed look before facing the front again.

Ibiki held a shocked look upon his face as he looked at Anko. He turned his gaze onto Naru as she continued to sing on the stage. With a mental sigh, his resolve was set; he was going to ask her to allow him to court her. He knew for fact that he had to get Tsunade's permission first, since he had just got Anko's permission. Which was a feet in itself, cause she was more over protective of Naru than anyone in the village.

From what he had heard, Naru had been the first one besides himself to see just Anko and not the snake whore as everyone had believed her to be. Since her ex- Sensei was Orochimaru.

**Silent night, Holy night**

**Shepherds quake at the night**

**Glories stream from heaven afar**

**Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia**

**Christ the Savoir is born**

**Christ the Savoir is born**

**Silent night, Holy night**

**Son of God, Love's purelight**

**Radiant beams from the holy place**

**With the dawn of redeeming grace**

Naru smiled wider as she sang with feeling. She always did love to sing for it was away to express herself without any danger or bothering anybody.

She could see the grin upon Tsunade's face along with the smile of joy on Shizune's face as well. But what caught her attention was Ibiki; he was staring up at her with unreadable look upon his. She really couldn't see why everyone was put off by his scars on his face and head. To her those scars told her that he had a will to live his life and been to hell in back and lived to tell the tale.

For someone reason she found herself attracted to the Head of the Integration Squad. Though there was no way on hell that she was going to take the step in trying to start a relationship with him. Than only have her heart broken and end up hurt over it.

**Jesus, Lord at thy birth**

**Jesus, Lord at thy birth**

**Silent night, Holy night**

**Wondrous star, Lead thy light**

**With the angel's lets sing**

**Alleluia to our King**

**Christ the Savoir is born**

**Christ the Savoir is born.**

**(Silent Night By: Christmas Carols)**

She sang four more songs before quitting and allowing a band to began to play for the others. Chairs were taken away and people began to dance or just hang out at different areas around the stage.

"NARU!" Ino pounce dressed her in dark red dress and hugged her tightly to herself, "How come you never told us you can sing?" She pouted as she pulled back from her as the others joined them.

"You never asked, so I never told." Grinned Naru with an impish smile upon her face as the others chuckled at her in agreement.

"Hey Naru care to dance?" Asked Kiba holding out his hand for her with a grin.

But before she could take his hand, Shino grabbed her hand instead and spun her around the dance. She laughed as Kiba shouted a foul curse at his teammate as he pouted. She danced with Shino with smile upon her face as the bug user twirled her around and brought her back close to him.

"You know he is going to pout half-the night right." Snickered Naru as Shino gave her smirk and shrugged his shoulders before he turned serious.

"I won't you to stay away from the Uchiha. My little friends have told me that he has planned to petition for your hand in marriage. He found out on who your father is." Shino spoke softly so only she could hear him.

"Rat Bastard. He doesn't know when to give up does he." Snorted Naru with disgust lacing her words and in her eyes. She relaxed as he pulled her closer to him and spun her around.

"I have my own spies watching his everyone movement. Also Neji has alerted his personal Anbu Black Ops Squad. They have alerted the rest and will be keeping a very close eye on the bastard as you put it." He reassured her as she grinned up to him and nodded her head in thanks.

The song came to end as they walked back to their friends and laughed at Kiba's sulky Expression. She kissed his cheek and winked at his soon to be wife; another Ninja named Coralline. She received one and a laugh in return from her.

A slow dance came on as the other's pulled the better half's onto the dance floor. She folded her hands over her stomach and smiled in peace as she watched them all dance. Feeling someone watching her, she turned and looked to the side and saw Sasuke looking at her. She gave a snort of disgust and turned her head away from the boy.

"Not a fan of Uchiha?" asked Ibiki has he appeared beside her with an amused look upon his face as she shot him a glare.

"No. He lost whatever friendship we had, when he went rogue just for more power." She spoke with a bitter look as she remembered something she had told no one. Sasuke had tried to rape her and kill her but Itachi had saved her by fighting his brother. He had lost his life because of his illness and it tore her apart to see someone she had thought of as brother die right in front of her. The rest of the Akatsuki had arrived too late and found her crying has she held his dead body in her arms sobbing harshly. Sasuke had run after Hidan and Deidara had attacked him.

Ibiki frown briefly as he saw she was remembering something bitter and hurtful about her past. He knew all to well what it was like to relive horrid memories. With a small thought, he put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to glance at him in confusion.

"Care to dance with an old man?" He asked with a smirk as she chuckled softly an took his hand with smile upon her face.

"Your not old." She scolded lightly as they dance to the slow song with one another. She relaxed in his hold and for once allowed someone to hold her closely as they danced.

Ibiki looked down at the female he was dancing with. She was a good head shorted than him though that didn't matter. She had enough spunk and feistiness to put anyone in their place. Other's were right, she had all the great makings to become a leader for the village. He knew for fact that over half of the Village was rooting for her to become the Sixth Hokage.

The song came to and end as the quit dancing. Both stayed by next to each other as they walked back to the others. She accepted her drink from Tenten as Ibiki accepted one from Asuma as he and Kurenia joined them. Naru glanced at Tsunade and saw her whisper something to Shizune, who glanced at her and nodded slowly.

"_Now what the hell are they planning?" _She thought with frown upon her face as Tsunade stood and walked onto the stage as the whole place went quite.

"I come to the decision on who will succeed me!" Tsunade called out causing gasps of shock and eagerness, "They are of noble birth and have the power that is of a Sannin." She spoke as she glanced at Naru.

Nary froze as her eyes landed on her. She felt sick to her stomach and light headed, "She wouldn't." She whispered under her breath so only a few heard her speak.

Shino moved fast and was now next to her as was Neji. They both knew about her being The Fourth's daughter.

"I have picked Naru Xirria Uzumaki-Naminaki. She is to be the Sixth Hokage and is now the Fourth Sannin, the Fox Sannin. Her father was Minato Naminaki, the Fourth Hokage." announced Tsunade causing everyone to freeze and look at Naru in shock and awe.

"God dam her." Naru growled low in her throat as she backed a little and Neji and Shino moved closer to her for protection if need be. With sigh, she walked forward with on either side of her ignoring as the others and Ibiki were watching her in complete shock. Walking up the steps she shot her adopted mother a venom filled look.

"Consider it payback for the paper work and giving me grief since I have met you. But you are the only one powerful enough and with enough will to protect this village. You showed it the night you killed all those Sound Shinobi … No, you earned the title when you saved me from Orochimaru and this Village from being destroyed by him." Tsunade spoke loud in clear for everyone to hear as she held out a black and red sleeveless robe with The Sixth Hokage symbol on the back.

Naru looked unsure and looked out to the villagers. She searched every single face and all her friends. They had happy tears in their eyes but it was Ibiki that caught her attention. He was smirking at her as he caught her eye, nodding to her to accept it. Turning back to a smiling Tsunade, she grinned and took the robe and with Shino's helping her put it on.

Everyone erupted in applause and cheered for her except Sakura, who was glaring at her. With a snarl she moved fast and ran at her but before she get even within five feet, she was grabbed roughly from behind. And tossed harshly to the ground, looking up she froze as she the Itachi. Looking at Naru, she saw the rest of the Akatsuki had surrounded her protectively.

"Think twice before you attack my Imouto." Itachi snarled at the pinked haired banshee with a cold look upon his face.

"Ita-Aniki." Whispered Naru in shock and hope as tears filled her eyes.

"Hai. Now where is my hug. It has been four years little Hime." He smiled at her and held out his arms as he stepped towards her.

"Aniki!" She shouted and ran right into his arms hugging him tightly to her as he hugged her back. Pulling back, she surprised everyone by punching him in the face hard, "You BASTARD! I thought you were dead for four fucking years and now you suddenly turn up here; when I am made the Sixth Hokage!" She shouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"She has been hanging around Anko too much." Muttered Kakashi under his breath but he was proud his student had become the Sixth like she had always claimed she would. When she had been nothing but a small fry with quick temper.

"What was that?" Hissed Anko with narrowed eyes and glared at the Copy Nin as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Well, I am glad she hasn't lost her spunk." Laughed Konan as her lover had got his ass handed to him by his adopted sister.

"The rest are not getting Scot free either." Naru glared at the rest of the Akatsuki with narrowed eyes before a smirk crossed her face, "As my first order as the Sixth. I here by announce the Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, And the entire Akatsuki are to be my personal guards. Cause the Anbu's are hidden in the shadows. They well be in broad sight for everyone to see." She grinned evilly at her extended family as they gaped at her.

"Well, it looks as if we have a permanent home." Mused Pein with a thoughtful look upon his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

**Hours Later**

Naru made it home after ditching several males that had started to ask her out. She was glad as they all seemed to run when Ibiki and Itachi had stayed with her the entire night. No one wanted to take on the ex-Anbu Black Ops captain. The protégé of Uchiha Clan and of Kohona. And the Head of the Interrogation Squad of Kohona.

With sigh she slipped off her robe and laid it across one her chairs before walking into the kitchen. She made some tea and went to sit down as she turned on her radio. She hummed along as two more hours passed and her tea was finished. She was beginning to feel the loneliness again. She was glad Itachi and the others were back but it still wouldn't ease the ache she felt inside of her heart.

She wanted a husband and even children some day. It hurt to see all her friends marring and getting want they wanted. Hell, even Choji and Ino married one another. Shikamaru had married Temari last year. She had proposed the previous year and that had been a laugh cause she wasn't leaving with a no. Kankuro and the rest of the guys had teased him without mercy for hours.

Hearing a knock, she slipped off the couch and walked to her door. Opening it she was surprised to Ibiki standing there with snow all over him. She moved aside and let him before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Moving she went and got a towel for him to dry off with before she sat back down with a cup of tea for him.

"Your going to catch a cold by keep going out in the weather we have." She tsked with a smile towards him as he smirked and dried off.

"What won't kill me. Only makes me stronger." He replied to her with a nod of his as he finished his tea. He watched her as she curled her feet under her leaned into the couch more. He spotted the robe hanging over a chair and nearly chuckled as she wasn't one to really care. He wondered though, if she would give him a chance. Now that she had been named Hokage and the Princess of Kohona.

Naru looked off into space and as sadness flashed in her eyes. Moving her gaze, she looked at Ibiki as he finished his tea. She annualized him closely and saw his clothing was a little damp. She remembered the first time she had met him, it was the first test for the Chonin Exams. It wasn't disgust that had filled her when she saw him but curiosity and slight interest. He had this aura around him the demanded attention and spoke of someone that wasn't meant to be missed with.

"Life's a bitch." She spoke causing him to look at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's a funny thing to says, since you became the Sixth tonight." Ibiki looked at her closely and saw the sadness was deepening in her eyes.

"Ya well, I didn't want that. All I have ever fucking wanted of this place was to live in peace. To find a suitable husband and have children and live a life of peace unless the village needed to be protected. God, now all the fucking males in this dam village are going to want me not because of me but because I am the Sixth and the Princess of Kohona." She snarled and chucked a pillow across the room and watched as it the wall.

"That would be a problem." He nodded understanding to her with a soft look as she looked pained and lonely from everything.

"I know" She paced around the room and was highly considering in running far, far away from everything and everyone. Go somewhere, anywhere, where no one knew her and start over.

"Running away wont solve a thing." Ibiki stood up and looked at her as she whirled around a looked at him with pained filled eyes.

"Don't you think I know that. I have given so much for this god dam village. I have asked for nothing in return, nothing. And I'll have ever wanted was someone to love me for me. To hold me like I was the only thing that mattered. Screw the sweet words, I don't care about those. Cause hello actions do speak louder than words." She choked out and fell to her knees as a few tears went down her face as she finally lost all her will power in not crying..

Ibiki walked over and knelt beside her and grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. She was hurting more than anyone was aware of and all she wanted was someone to love her and take care of her for once. Her eyes were filled with some much grief that he wanted to kill someone for causing it. Moving slowly so as not to spook her, he pressed his lips to her own and kissed her. She tasted sweet and salted from her tears but also from ramen. He nearly chuckled at that, the girl … now young woman had always loved ramen.

Naru froze for a second before slowly returning the kiss and put her arms around his neck. She made a little moan as he hardened the kiss and moved pulling her closer to him. She let him pick her up and move them to the bedroom. She gasped softly for air as he laid her down on the bed. She watched as he looked at her with dark eyes filled with desire.

"Will you give this old man a chance to take care you." He cupped her face as her eyes widen in shock at him before they softened.

"I thought I told you, you weren't old." She stroked his cheek as more tears filled her eyes but these were one's of joy, "And if you can accept this demon, than I would love to give you a chance to take care of me." She smiled slowly up to him.

Ibiki smiled more and leaned down and kissed her again on the mouth. Naru sat up and pushed his long trench coat of his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground. He began to undo the buttons on the back of her chest as she worked on the rest of his clothing. Soon enough both had all their clothing off and were laying on the bed. Naru arched her back and moaned as he settled between her thighs and slowly entered her. Pain filled her eyes as he took her.

He stroked her cheek as she choked back a sob and a couple tears fell down her face. He stayed as still as possible even though she was tighter than hell around him. After a few minutes of staying still for her, she started to squirm a little making him groan in pleasure. Moving he pulled out slowly before thrusting back into her warmth.

Naru released a moan and moved her hands so they were wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She slowly left her hips to thrust up against him as he continued to move within her body. She felt nothing but pleasure as they made love in the dark of the night. And all that filled room were low moans and groans of pleasure.

Ibiki buried his face into her neck and thrusted harder within her but kept it slow for her. He groaned in pleasure and slight pain as her nails raked slowly down his back as she pulled him closer to her meeting his thrusts with her own.

A gasp of pleasure left her as she arched her back and released around him, squeezing him, allowing him to release his seed deep within her. Both stayed were they were tangled up with one another on the bed. She buried her face against his shoulder as he kept his face buried within her neck. She moved and burled into him more as he tightened his grip around her.

"Your mine now and forever." He spoke into her ear as she shuddered and pulled him closer.

"That sounds like a plan to me." She ran her fingers across his back and along his neck as she relaxed completely and both dozed off. They were all to happy to stay in the other's arms and stay connected with one another.

**Elsewhere**

Tsunade grinned as she saw her plan had worked in getting the two together. She had been a bit skeptic at first when Anko came to her with the plan. Standing up she glanced out the window and her smile softened as she saw the snow falling softly.

"Wishes do come true baby girl." She whispered with a nod as she thought of her adopted daughter. With that in mind, she turned and walked and nodded to a couple Anbu's. For now she had to go deal with an insane pinked haired banshee and a fucked up in the head youngest Uchiha.


End file.
